Beso travieso
by Touka Kaneki Kioya
Summary: Sarada Uchiha, es una estudiante de preparatoria de alto promedio que a su edad solo pensaba en solo los estudios y ser una profesional en el futuro y que no cree un poco en el amor al rechazar alguien cercano hacia a ella , por su pensamiento de que el amor es solo una perdida de tiempo , pero Sarada , vuelve encontrarse de tanto tiempo a Bolt Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola chicos/as , lectores/as Fanes de este adorado anime les vengo con una alocada historia que en realidad no sabia si hacerla o no porque sigo deprimida que haya terminado Naruto, ya que era uno de mis anime favoritos y de quien no bueno ahora vengo con esta historia dedicada a estos personajes que ya conocen que espero que lo disfruten , bien me despido besos y abrazos y sayonara a todos ..._**

**_Dejen un review si gustan..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Resumen:<em>**

Sarada Uchiha, es una estudiante de preparatoria de alto promedio que a su edad solo pensaba en solo los estudios y ser una profesional en el futuro y que no cree un poco en el amor al rechazar alguien cercano hacia a ella , por su pensamiento de que el amor es solo una perdida de tiempo , pero Sarada , vuelve encontrarse de tanto tiempo a Bolt Uzumaki ,el hijo de unos empresarios muy Famosos de todo Japón, aun tener ese gran rango de categoría a Bolt , no le importaba, el vivía su vida como quisiera sin respetar las reglas , el veía las cosas como nadie las veía como a el, y eso llama la atención de Sarada.

_**Título:**_

Beso travieso

**_Genero:_**

Romance ... La vida escolar ... Comedia ... Shoujo ... Vida Cotidiana ... drama ...

**_Parejas:_**

Sarada x Bolt

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO 1 <em>**

Sarada Uchiha...era una joven de alto promedio en todo, mas bien la estudiante perfecta, con las mejores calificaciones de su instituto, la sábelo todo ,ella pensaba que en su vida de perfección no le faltaba nada, tenia unos padres que la amaban, estudios, un futuro, que mas podía pedir.

En sus pequeños pensamientos de Sarada, escuchando la hermosa melodía de Beethoven en su habitación recostada en su cómoda cama, fue destruida por el horrible música de su querido vecino de alado que tenia cerca a unos cuantos metros, era insoportable para ella concentrarse regresar en lo que estaba ni aun poniéndose los auriculares el escandaloso ruido hacia que se pusiera malhumorada, Sarada, ya no podía soportarlo mas, se levanto de su cama poniéndose de pie y al irse directo a la ventana.

-¡OYE!-Exclamo Sarada, a todo pulmón, pero no pudo llamar la atención de su vecino que estaba bailando al ritmo de la música moviendo sus manos como si tocara la guitarra se veía tan graciosos, pero eso no le importaba a ella, lo que querría en ese momento era destruir ese molesto ruido que la estaba poniendo de los nervios su ceja alzada con un tic en el ojo derecho, Sarada , tomo lo primero que tenia cerca en ese momento al tener la lámpara de gato en sus manos, lo aventó con fuerzas, para acabar al fin con ese ruido, al llegar del otro lado rompió el cristal de la ventana pero siempre fue mala en los deportes mas en la clase de arco donde su puntería era pésima no podía ser perfecta en todo, Sarada de atinarle al aparato , al parecer su puntería fue a hacia cierta persona que luego , luego , al ser golpeado cayo al suelo... Sarada, estaba tan espantada que no sabia que hacer ni como actuar en este momento , bueno si tenia muchas opciones pero llegar y tocar la puerta y decir.

¿Buenas tardes señora Uzumaki, perdona la molestia pero podría entrar rápido a su casa , por que creo que mate a su hijo con mi pequeña lámpara de gato, pero yo solo quería romper era el estéreo no la cabeza de su molestoso vecino?

Mala idea, esto podría destruir su futuro y tacharía su buena reputación como la estudiante perfecta y todo por culpa de el, Sarada, salió de su recamara rápidamente para llegara a los escalones que bajo despacio sin hacer ningún ruido que podría llamar la atención de su madre, bajo por escalón a escalón, hasta que al final llego al final del escalón dio un reojo hacia la sala para seccionarse que no hubiera nadie, Y se fue de puntitas hasta la puerta, al estar ahí , abrió lentamente para poder salir y lo dejo medio abierto para poder entrar, se fue hacia atrás del jardín pero ahí estaba su madre tendiendo la ropa se oculto entre los arbustos. al ver que se fue, salió de su escondite y empezó a buscar entre las ventanas de la casa vecina si estaba alguna abierta tal vez no estaba bien entrar sin permiso pero esto era una emergencia , entre buscando, hasta que...su suerte había cambiado estaba una abierta , los ojos le brillaron, y se acomodo los anteojos y entro a la ventana que era de la cocina al entrar con mucho trabajo ya que era la primera vez que lo hacia al entrar cayo al suelo de mármol color azul, el dolor en su espalda por la caída fue tan fuerte que era difícil ponerse de pie , en eso pasos la hicieron que reaccionara y se levantara como pudo y se escondió en uno de los estantes solo dejó media abierta una puertita para ver...la señora Uzumaki que había entrado a la cocina para lavar los platos vio la ventana abierta y al cerrarlo eso fue malo para Sarada, y mas que la Hinata, no solo iba a lavar los trastes si no hacer la cena , dentro de Sarada, gritaba , pidiendo_** ¡AUXILIO!** _pero no todo estaba perdido la hija menor Hinawari , llamo a su madre y ella fue a ver, eso le dio la oportunidad a Sarada para salir de ahí, Sarada , se fue directo a las escaleras subiendo de prisa y hiendo directo al dormitorio todo derecho y dando vuelta a la izquierda y en la segunda puerta era el cuarto de el, Sarada, tomo aire y exhalo, tomo la manija y al girarlo abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba algo desordenada ropa por todos lados no se sabia cual estaba limpia era una pesadilla para una chica, estaba entrando aun lugar desconocido que para ella era desagradable se dio valor para aguantarlo y entro miro por todos lados y vio vasos de ramen, por el suelo, muebles, la televisión hasta en la cama no podría creerlo como alguien pudiera vivir así, era una pesadilla, pero olvidando eso, Sarada, entre buscando no encontró lo que venia a buscar se acerco a la cama para agacharse no había nada al ponerse de pie y al solo girarse sintió alguien por atrás que aventó así la cama no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, Sarada, no podía moverse se sentía atrapada al tener cerca a ese chico que tanto le molestaba y que para ella era un idiota.

-¡¿Bájate de encima de mi... idiota?! -Le ordeno Sarada , alterada y enfadada teniendo encima de ella a su odioso vecino que la mirada con esos ojos azules que hacían que las chicas rindieran a sus pies.

-¿Y si no quiero que?¿ que vas hacer... gritar?-Le dijo con una picara, que no le agrado mucho a la chica.

-(No me digas que este idiota, se va aprovechar de la situación)-Pensó Sarada, asustada por dentro pero su orgullo Uchiha, le impedía demostrarlo debía estar tranquila sin que se diera cuenta.-Claro que no, por quien me tomas.-Sonrío con una sonrisa de orgullo.-Yo no necesito hacer esas cosas tan vergonzosas.

-Me quieres decir que puedes con un hombre tu sola.-Le desafío con una sonrisa.

-Hmpsh...no solo eso si no que puedo hacer esto.-Sonrió Sarada victoriosa, que el chico hizo una mueca de dolor y se quito sobre de ella retorciéndose del dolor.

-Mis panditas...-Dijo el , con el dolor de su corazón.

-Eso te quita, por pasarte de listo.-Se levanto sentándose en la cama mirando como se retorcía el pelirrubio

-Si ni siquiera te iba hacer nada.

-No, pero es bueno ser precavida antes de que pase lo peor no valla de ser de malas y quieras hacerme algo indecente y aprovecharte de mi inocencia y quede embarazada.

-Pues por el golpe que me di distes, mis panditas te lo agradecen porque tal vez nunca pueda a tener descendientes.

-Para mi perfecto para queremos mas como tu Bolt, con uno nos sobra.

-eres un corazón de hielo Sarada, todavía que casi me matas con tu tonto gato.-Sarada, en un momento s ele había olvidado lo sucedido.

-Oye, que de la lámpara, fue un accidente.

-Si como no eso dile a mi abogado.

-No digas tontería, si hubiera querido darte a ti , no te hubiera dado con la lámpara.-Dijo Sarada cruzándose de brazos.- Un ladrillo hubiera bastado para acabar con tu vida.

-¡Entonces si querrías matarme loca lunática!

-¡Ya te lo dije, si hubiera querido te hubiera dado con un ladrillo , pero no lo hice lo que quería era pagar tu odiosa música?!

-Bueno no importa ahora dime como me vas a recompensar.-Le dijo Bolt, cambiando el tema con un tono ya mas calmado con el dolor y incorporándose en la cama para sentarse

-¡¿Que?!-Dijo sorprendida.-¿Y dime porque debo recompensarte?.-Dijo acomodándose los anteojos.

-Sabes que esto no se puede dejar así como si nada , lo que hiciste fue un crimen, sabes que hubiera pasado si me hubiera muerto, tu lindo y adorado prestigio como la alumna perfecta se hubiera ido al caño con esto.-Sintió dentro de ella como si un rayo hubiera caído en su interior.

-E-E-E Espera ,no es para exagerar.-Dijo nerviosa.

-Entonces tendré una recompensa por los dos accidente.-Dijo alegre como un niño de cinco años.

-El segundo porque? si fue por defensa personal.

-¡Si ya te explique que no te iba hacer nada! y mi amigo no tenia que merecer ese golpe.

-Le llamas amigo a esa cosa.-Lo señala.

-Pues claro, el siempre esta conmigo, día y noche ,frio y calor, el va adonde vaya nuca se aparta de mi.

-Pues claro que querrías, la tienes pegada hacia a ti , solo faltaba que esa cosas le salgan piernas y te siguiera a la calle como una persona normal.-Se rio Bolt..-¿Que es lo que te hace gracia.

-De que cuando quieres puede ser divertida a veces.-Le sonrió, Sarada , sintió algo caliente sobre sus mejilla y los oculto con solo agachar la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de autora:<em>**

Desde aquí termina el primer capitulo lo hice corto para ver como me va con estos personajes que me gustaron mucho y también si seguirle o no bueno espero que les haya disfrutado me despido y dejen un review si gustan


	2. Chapter 2

**_Notas de autora:_**

Holi a todos, bueno esta es la segundo capitulo de la historias que tal vez tenga que hacerlo mas largo el próximo capitulo bueno disfrútenlo

Dejen un review si gustan

**_Resumen:_**

Sarada Uchiha, es una estudiante de preparatoria de alto promedio que a su edad solo pensaba en solo los estudios y ser una profesional en el futuro y que no cree un poco en el amor al rechazar alguien cercano hacia a ella , por su pensamiento de que el amor es solo una perdida de tiempo , pero Sarada , vuelve encontrarse de tanto tiempo a Bolt Uzumaki ,el hijo de unos empresarios muy Famosos de todo Japón, aun tener ese gran rango de categoría a Bolt , no le importaba, el vivía su vida como quisiera sin respetar las reglas , el veía las cosas como nadie las veía como a el, y eso llama la atención de Sarada.

_**Título:**_

Beso travieso

**_Genero:_**

Romance ... La vida escolar ... Comedia ... Shoujo ... Vida Cotidiana ... drama ...

**_Parejas:_**

Sarada x Bolt

* * *

><p><strong><em>En el Capitulo Anterior...<em>**

-E-E-E Espera ,no es para exagerar.-Dijo nerviosa.

-Entonces tendré una recompensa por los dos accidente.-Dijo alegre como un niño de cinco años.

-El segundo porque? si fue por defensa personal.

-¡Si ya te explique que no te iba hacer nada! y mi amigo no tenia que merecer ese golpe.

-Le llamas amigo a esa cosa.-Lo señala.

-Pues claro, el siempre esta conmigo, día y noche ,frio y calor, el va adonde vaya nuca se aparta de mi.

-Pues claro que querrías, la tienes pegada hacia a ti , solo faltaba que esa cosas le salgan piernas y te siguiera a la calle como una persona normal.-Se rio Bolt..-¿Que es lo que te hace gracia.

-De que cuando quieres puede ser divertida a veces.-Le sonrió, Sarada , sintió algo caliente sobre sus mejilla y los oculto con solo agachar la cabeza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>_

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi casa.-Dijo Sarada , intentando levantarse de la cama pero con la cabeza agachada.

-Espera.-Dijo Bolt , deteniéndola a Sarada, al tomarle del brazo.

-¿Ahora tu que quieres?

-Sarada...es que yo...

-Tu que...-Lo miro de reojo sin mostrar su sonrojo que aun tenia.

-Me gustas...

-¿Eh?-Fue su respuesta.

-Ya lo dije, no hagas que te lo repita de nuevo.-Dijo el pelirrubio con un leve sonrojo que podía notarse a simple vista.

Ah ... que bueno.

-¿Que? es todo lo que dirás.-Dijo Bolt, esperando otra reacción de parte de Sarada, pero estaba tan tranquila como siempre como si no le importara su confesión.-No te das cuenta que me acabo de confesar mi amor así a ti y tu me respondes sin pena alguna.-Dijo furiosos.

-¿Que quieres que te diga? ¿Qué también siento lo mismo? Eso seria como decir una mentira.

-Sarada , algunas vez en tu vida me has visto como otra cosa, no lo se como solamente mas que la persona que vive de lado?

-Ella cerro los ojos.-Quieres que te diga la verdad.

-Hmph, si.

-No me interesa ni un pepino, tener que ver contigo.-Impacto.-No pongas esa cara, aparte esta es una lección.

-Lección?

-Nunca te enamores de alguien que no le interesas para nada, y mas... la palabra "Me gusta" es solo un significado insificante que utilizan la gente para manipular .-Le dijo Sarada, con un tono frio.

-Se ríe Bolt.-Al parece en tu vida pasada sufriste por el amor.

-Porque lo dices.

-Solo hablas puras tonterías sin saber lo que es enamorarse.

-Bufo Sarada.-Hmph...que mas no lo quiero saber, ni siquiera experimentarlo solo es una perdida de tiempo enamorarse, para que al final acabes echando a perder lo que te a costado por alguien que ni siquiera lo valore y te deje al fi...-No pudo terminar ya que sus labios fueron sellados con un tierno inocente beso que le dio Bolt, Sarada no podía responder solo abrir los ojos muy grandes por el shock.

-Se separo lentamente Bolt, de ella y ella todavía estaba en shock.-¡Eeeeeeehhhhh!-Exclamo Sarada.-¡¿P-P-P-Pero que rayos fue eso...!?

-¿Un beso?

-¿no me refiero a eso idiota? ¿Si no ...? ¿Cómo te atreves a besarme sin mi consentimiento?.-Sarada, puso sus manos en sus labios.

-¡Sarada!.-Le llamo la atención Bolt enojado.-¿Tu me gustas, pero no voy hacer como mi padre de idiota, estando atrás de una chica y que lo trate mal para que al final sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos? Aunque la diferencia entre tu y yo... es que, de interferir un hombre, es...tu tonto obsesión de ser una cerebrito y tener un buen futuro.-Dijo Bolt, de mala gana como burlándose de Sarada.

-Aunque te burles.-Dijo Sarada, enojada con su mano en forma de puño.-¡Prefiero mil veces el estudio, que estar a lado con un bueno para nada que solo me estorbara!

-¡Así!

-¡Si!

-Entonces quédate con tontos libros y tu vida perfecta porque el día mañana podría ayudarte pero no alimentarte el vacío que tendrás el corazón .-Le comento Bolt , triste agachando la cabeza.-¿Porque el amor de tus padres no serán suficiente para llenar ese hueco?¿Por que no es lo mismo que te amen tus padres, como los sentimientos de otra persona que no sea de tu familia te demuestre?-Sarada, se quedo sin palabras...

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 años mas tarde...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de autora:<em>**

Desde aquí termina el primer capitulo lo hice corto para ver como me va con estos personajes que me gustaron mucho y también si seguirle o no bueno espero que les haya disfrutado me despido y dejen un review si gustan


	3. Chapter 3

**_Notas autora:_**

hola a todos mis queridos lectores mi imaginación vuelve de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios me alegraron el día ^o^ bueno como verán el titulo es "**_B_****_eso travieso"_** en este capitul algunos detalles son idénticas a mi anime favorito Itazura na Kiss que verán, si no lo han visto los invito a ver el anime, pero todo lo demás son de mi gran invento aunque eh cambiado algunas cosas que en el anime no aparecen como debería ser sin mas que decir me despido , a posdata...sus respuesta de sus comentarios estarán al final del capitulo Beso y abrazos a todos mis lectores o3o

* * *

><p>Blancas gotas caían del cielo, en ese momento... Una joven de cabello corto con un tono oscuro ojos oscuros como la noche vestía el uniforme de la preparatoria de Konoha Gakuen que consistía una falda gris tableada y una camisa blanca con un chaleco azul y encima de este una chamarra gruesa color lavanda, sobre su cuello rodeaba una bufanda de rayas rojas y blancas y un gorro del mismo color de su chamarra, y también llevaba unas medias gruesas color azul oscuro, y unas botas para poder caminar sobre la nieve, pero aun así...costaba dar pasos sobre la blanca nieve, de repente...tropezó y callo boca abajo, se levanto y miro a una pareja que salió en ese momento, la chica lo tenia abrazado del brazo del chico y el sonreía al pasar, ella se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo una persona.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Entonces quédate con tus tontos libros y tu vida perfecta porque el día mañana podría ayudarte pero... no después eso alimentara el vacío que tendrás en el corazón .-Le comento Bolt , triste agachando la cabeza.-¿Porque el amor de tus padres no serán suficiente para llenar ese hueco?¿Por que no es lo mismo que te amen tus padres, como los sentimientos de otra persona que no sea de tu familia te demuestre?-Sarada, se quedo sin palabras...<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Sarada, al recordar un amargo pasado , ¿porque? , por aquellas palabras le cambio la vida por completo y desde aquel beso a sentido que algo le faltaba, se quedo un momento pensando.-¡Sarada!.-Le hablo un hombre alto de cabello largo oscuro atado de una cola de caballo baja y ojos oscuros como las de ella, que la miraba preocupado , es en eso que reacciono y volvió a la realidad.-¡Sarada, te encuentras bien?.-La ayudo a levantarse.<p>

-Si, Tío Itachi, porque no lo estaría.

-¿Es que en un momento parecía que tu mente estaba en otro lado?

-Hmpmh... no creo que sea para tanto en tomarlo con mucha importancia pero... dígame que hace usted aquí, pensaba que estaría en una junta de negocios en Inglaterra en este instante?-Le pregunto Sarada, muy extrañada al ver a su tío ahí mismo frente de ella.

-Preferí no ir.

-¿Pero eso porque?-Dijo sorprendida.-Si esa junta era muy importante , ya que les costo trabajo que los dueños aceptaran en verlos, bueno eso lo se porque mi padre lo dijo.

-Si...pero creo que tu padre podrá con ellos en firmar el trato con ellos, aparte estoy un poco cansado en estar escuchando aun montón de ejecutivos de hablar de puros negocios.-Le dijo Itachi, con un tono tranquilo con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos de su saco marrón claro.-¿Oye Sarada?

-¡Eh!

-Se acerco Itachi , muy misterioso.-¿Que te parece si nos vamos de pinta tu y yo?-Le susurro en el oído.

-Abrió los ojos en par.-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Pero si falto me pondrán falta y podría afectar mi historial?!.-Le explico , pero su tio no iba aceptar un no, por respuesta la tomo del brazo llevándosela arrastrando a la podre chica alterada moviendo sus brazos rápidamente.

-¡Bah! un día que faltes no se acabara el mundo, vamos no seas aguafiestas Sarada y divierte que la vida es joven tienes muchas cosas por delante ya tendrás tiempo en ponerte corriente en tus estudios.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mas tarde... Itachi y Sarada se encontraban en un restaurante cerca de la ventana, Itachi tomaba un taza de café y Sarada una taza de chocolate caliente con malvavisco (Uy, se me antojo XD).

-¿Y dime Sarada, como va todo en la escuela, ya has hechos algunos amigo?

-En la escuela normal y de amigos para que?-Dijo dando un sorbo a su taza

-Pues todos necesitamos de algún amigo, para platicar de temas que no podemos hablar con nuestros padres, para reírnos de las tonterías que hacen el uno al otro, lo que quiero decirte Sarada es que, un amigo es como un hermano para ti ya que sabes que si necesitan ayuda puedes contar con el en todo sea bueno o malo sabes que el no podrá juzgarte o tal vez si pero eso es lo bueno, porque alguien que no sea de tu sangre se preocupa por ti, como tu de el, y mas te conoce mas que nadie.-Sarada , ponía atención en todo lo que decía su tío, le recordaba mucha a esa persona.

-Oye Tío.

-Hmph ...?

-¿No crees que tendremos problemas tu por dejar abandonado a mi padre con los inversionistas y yo por faltar?.-Le pregunto Sarada.

-Sasuke, no se va morir, por no estar a su lado, aparte es mejor negociador que yo.-Le respondió con una sonrisa a su sobrina que tenia un bigote de chocolate y estiro su brazo para limpiar con su manga de su suéter lila, los bigote que tenia.-Y de tu falta no te preocupes yo le explicare a tu madre, no hay nada que preocuparse.-Giño un ojo y Sarada , siguió tomando su chocolate.

* * *

><p>Una horas mas tarde ... Itachi y Sarada, llegaron al instituto Konoha Gakuen, al bajar del taxi ,a unos cuantos metros en la entrada de la escuela se encontraba recargada en el automóvil rojo cruzada de brazos. En el transcurso del camino, el silencio en el auto duro casi un rato, mientras manejaba miraba por el espejo a la jovencita, que estaba en la parte de atrás. mirando por la ventana, y de reojo al adulto que esquivaba en verla.<p>

-Rompió el hielo.-No puedo creerlo de ti.-Le dijo a uno de los dos que se miraron a quien.

-Déjame explicártelo Sakura-chan...-Dijo Itachi, nervioso.

-¡Dejar a tu hermano con los inversionista por un berrinche tuyo, que edad tienes!.-Lo regaña la pelirrosa.-¡Y tu Sarada, si pensabas faltar hubieras llamado , no sabes el susto que me dio el directo cuando me llamo, que no habías asistido, estaba preocupado por ti, y ahí me vez mintiéndole!

-Lo siento mama...

-Sakura-chan , no la regañes fue mi culpa, la vi en el camino y me la robe para irnos de pinta.-Le explico Itachi a su cuñada.

-Pues la próxima vez que te la lleves de pinta, me avisas primero para no poner mi cara pendeja, no sabes la vergüenza que pase.-Suspira.

-Hay pero si ustedes cuando se iban de pinta ni avisaban a nadie .-Le recordó Itachi, Sakura se sonrojo de la pena y -Sarada se acerco para escuchar del tema sin poder creerlo de sus padres.-Ah eso me recuerda Sarada , una vez cuando llegue a la casa me los encontré...-Le tapo la boca a Itachi,para que no digiera su pasado de rebeldía.

-No es necesario contar los detalles a mi hija del pasado mío y de su padre.-Le quito su mano de la boca de Itachi.

-De acuerdo.-Le dijo Itachi, sin mas que decir, pero.-Me los encontré desnudos como kamisama, los trajo al mundo.-Dijo y Sakura, al oírlo casi estaba apunto de chocar con el otro carro que estaba enfrente.

-¡Itachi!

* * *

><p>Al fin estaban en casa...Sakura , estaba desempacando cajas en la sala.<p>

-Y Itachi, estaba ayudándole en acomodar, pero ahorita estaba cargando una caja y algunas cosas mas.-¿Donde dejo esto?.-Le pregunto.

-Haya arriba...-Le dijo intentando no mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Ya sakurita, cuanto seguirás enfadada conmigo?

-Hasta que mi hija vuelva verme a la cara.

-Se ve que no habrán mucho de ese tema.-Le dijo Itachi.

-Claro que si, pero por una razón Sarada, evita mucho hablar del tema , no sabes cuanto he intentando que deje estudiar tanto y que viva su vida como una adolecente de su edad.

-¿Que dice Sasuke, sobre esto?

-Tu hermano lo ve tan normal y el cree que es una fase que pasa cualquier chica de su edad.-Se quedaron en silencio.

-Suspiro Itachi.-Tal palo tal astillas, intentaré hablar con los dos.

-Vamos a subir estas cosas arriba.-Lo siguió Itachi a Sakura y ambos subieron las escaleras, en unos segundos se encontraban en la recamara que seria la oficina de Sasuke.

-¿Que te parece Itachi-kun?

-Pues lo veo bien, aunque lo veo un poco desnivelada.-Dijo Itachi, tocando la pared.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo pero ya sabes lo que dijo Sasuke, que estaba bien.-Dijo Sakura, cruzando los brazos.

-Pues no importa de todos modos mas grande sea mucho mejor para ustedes no lo crees mama.-Dijo Sarada , entrando a la recamara acomodándose los anteojos , Itachi se rio, y Sakura, se sonrojo entendiendo lo que decía su hija.

-Bueno no importa.-Dijo Sakura, haciendo un ruido en su garganta para que se le aclarara.-Lo que deberíamos es estar felices que al fin tengamos nuestra casa propia sin molestosa renta que nos ahorcaba hasta el cuello.-Le brillaban los ojos a Sakura.

-Eso me recuerda.-Hablo Itachi.-¿Me platico Sasuke, que piensas volver a trabajar de nuevo en el hospital?

-Si, esta en lo correcto , antes porque Sarada, era muy pequeña, pero ahora como ya a crecido, puedo estar mas tranquila, aunque eso significa que vaya dejar de estar al pendiente de ella.-Le comento la pelirrosa.

-Ya veo, aunque Sasuke, no se le ve buena cara cuando lo dijo.

-El cuando tiene buena cara siempre esta de mal humor.

-Eso es verdad.-Sonrió.-Pero eso significa que vuelves al hospital te reencontraras con el doctor Sasori.

-¿Y?.-Le dijo Sakura, alzando una ceja.

-No yo solo le digo.-Se rio Itachi, al ver a su cuñada un poco enojada del tema.

-Bueno ustedes de balbucear , y pongámonos a trabajar que todavía quedan cajas que desempacar.-Les dijo Sarada, los dos la miraron.

-Enserio Sakura, aun sigo con lo mismo que esta casa esta desnivelada.-Le dijo Itachi , sin quitarle la mirada del cuarto.

-Si tu hermano dice que esta bien esta bien.

-Alzo los hombro.-Bueno, yo solo digo.-Dijo Itachi, dándole unos golpes en la pared.

-al salir los tres de la recamara unos crujidos se escucharon por toda la casa, los tres se quedaron quietos un momento.

-Escucharon eso.-Les dijo Sarada, y todos se quedaron en silencio, en eso se cayo el techo le recamara eso asusto a los tres y empezó a tambalearse la casa.

-¡Hay mama que esta pasando!-Dijo Sarada asustada abrazando a su madre.

-No lo se.-Dijo extrañada.

-¡No se queden ahí paradas y salgamos de aquí!.-Los tres salieron corriendo de ahí , hasta llegar a los escalones al bajar a Sakura y Sarada recordaron algo y se regresaron Itachi, las siguió a su cuñada que estaba en la habitación que seria de ella y de su esposo.-¡¿Sakura , que estas haciendo?!.-Le pregunto Itachi a su cuñada.

-Estoy buscando el álbum de fotos.-Sakura entre buscaba entre las cajas mientras la casa se estaba cayendo a pedazos, Itachi la tomo de la cintura rodeando su brazo y se la llevo cargándola.-¡Mujer ahorita no estas para preocuparte por eso en este momento la casa se nos cayendo a cacho!.-Dijo Itachi saliendo del cuarto y buscando a Sarada, que estaba en su cuarto buscando entre las cajas, Itachi, no le pregunto y se la llevo de las misma manera que hizo con Sakura.

-¿Mi gato?

-Luego te compro otra lámpara, pero si no salimos vamos estas bajo tierra.-Dijo Itachi , llegando a las escaleras Bajo como pudo con las dos sin caerse pero al bajar el siguiente escalón se cayo, con las dos junto con el, a los tres les dolió y mas a las mujeres Uchihas, que fueron a dar el golpe hacia el rostro, en eso escucharon un estruendo Itachi voltio y la casa se estaba hiendo abajo, El se levanto rápidamente con las dos aun sin soltarlas, lo bueno que la puerta estaba abierta, salieron en cámara lenta y dio un salto, y la casa se desplomo por completo justo a tiempo estaban afuera.

-...-Los tres se quedaron impactados al ver la casa hecho en escombros.

-¿Pero que rayos paso?-Dijo una mujer de cabello largo rubio claro estacionándose en la banqueta y viendo la casa hecho a pedazos.

-¿Sabia que estaba mal desnivelada?.-Dijo Itachi cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Pero como pudo pasar esto!.-Dijo alterada Sakura.

-¿Mi gato?-Dijo Sarada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de autora:<em>**

_Hola a todos espero que lo hayan disfrutado bastante por que yo si... me reí mucho, el de la parte de la destrucción de la casa en destrucción fue una parte de Itazura na Kiss aunque con un toque mío cambiando un poco el trama y como pasa cada detallé la verdad no quiero que se parezca nada en Itazura, pero solo algunas parte pondré algo de este anime, pero quiero hacerlo mas a mi manera y mi imaginación me lleve volando con esta historia, por eso yo les avisare donde ponga cada detalle ya que me gusta avisar antes... bueno me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._

**_MisterMermelada:_**_Muchas...__muchas... gracias por tu comentario me alegro el dia tu comentario y me alegro que te gustara el primer capitulo y el segundo te encantara gracias ^o^ y espero leerte de nuevo bueno un saludo y un beso._

**_eliuska20: _**_Hola me alegro que te encantara :D y te agradesco de corazón tu comentario bien de despido un saludo y un beso._

_Y un beso y un saludo a todos mis lectores nos vemos...^/^_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas de autora: **_

_Hola mis amados lectores/as Les deseo un ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ^o^ y que se la pasen súper con sus familias ,amigos... bueno Natsumi , que soy yo les traigo este Capitulo como regalo de navidad que espero que lo disfruten y se los dejo un poco mas largo ^u^ coman mucho pero no demasiado porque al dia siguiente le puede doler el estomago jijijiji bueno me despido y disfrútenlo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO 4.<em>**

La casa estaba abajo la gente que vivían por esa parte del vecindario fueron ver que había sucedido.

-Por favor, no empujen , retrocedan que es muy peligroso...-Decían los rescatistas.

-Sakura, Sarada, estaban viendo su casa recién hecha en escombros en eso...-¡Sakura-chan!.-Le hablo una mujer de cabello largo lacio peinada con una cola de caballo y un flequillo largo, vestía un pantalón gris oscuro, y una camisa blanca para abotonar y un saco del mismo color que su pantalón de vestir, ella se acerco hacia donde estaban las dos Uchihas.

-Ino...-Dijo sorprendida la pelirrosa viendo a su amiga ahí mismo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?.-Pregunto muy preocupada la rubia.

-Si...aunque un poco asustadas por lo que paso.-Abrazó a Ino, el susto que pasaron no era de esperarse.

-Es normal.-Le dijo Ino.

-En ese instante Sarada , aprovecho que su mamá estaba distraída para irse directo a la casa, pero era imposible pasar con tanto rescatistas bloqueando el paso aprovechando que la gente aventaba como marea se metió y se fue donde estaba el escombro.-¡¿Oiga señorita, no puede pasar , es demasiado peligroso?!-Pero no escucho las señales del rescatista Sarada, al llegar hacia ahí, empezó buscara entre el escombro.

-Sakura, estaba hablando con Ino cada detalle de lo que paso , al voltear la rubia.-¿Oye Sakura?.-Vio que una personita ya no estaba.

-Hmph...

-Y la niña.-Sakura, volteo también y se quedaron un momento quietas.

-¡Sarada!.-Exclamo a todo pulmón que pudo escucharse mas allá del universo, pero la persona que debió tomarlo en cuenta los gritos de una furiosa madre, estaba llena de polvo en la cara y sus ropas pero tenia en sus manos la lámpara de gato que era un objeto muy preciado que mas que nada ya que tenia un símbolo para ella, mientras estaba tan contenta, Ino entre Itachi sujetaban a Sakura , que estaba apunto de estallar y asesinar a su hija por darle un susto tan grande.

-Mas tarde en la carretera Ino, se ofreció en llevarlos hasta el departamento de Itachi, ya que Sakura , había rechazado su invitación en quedarse en casa de su amiga ya que ella lo que menos quería es darle problemas a los demás, Sakura prefería ir a un hotel pero Itachi, insistió que se fueran al departamento que lo compartía con dos amigos, en un rato habían llegado hasta Suna, donde vivía el Uchiha-mayor, nada mas faltaban dos calles para llegar hasta el edificio.

-¿Estas seguro que podemos quedarnos?.-Le pregunto Sakura a Itachi que asintió.-¿Que pasa si sienten un poco incomodos por la presencia de mujeres?

-Por favor Sakura, los conocen muy bien, esos no son nada tímidos son mas revoltosos que nada hasta mujeriegos que eso nunca cambia con los años.

-Bueno eso lo se pero...

-De Sarada, no te preocupes, por que si hidan, hace algo que incomode a mi sobrina, con sus instintos animales.-Dijo Itachi, tronando sus dedos como preparándose para algo mayor.-Al día siguiente no podrá mover ningún musculó.-Sonrió, a Sarada le recorrió un escalofrió por el cuerpo, sentía un mal presentimiento en todo esto.-Al llegar al fin al edificio, abrieron las puertas del coche color celeste.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Ino.-Le dijo Sakura , con una sonrisa a su amiga que seguía en el auto con la ventana abierta del conductor.

-No es nada frentesuda, si cambias de opinión, ya sabe me llamas , ya sabes que las puertas de mi casa están abiertas.

-Gracias...

-Adiós sobrina.

-Adiós Tía Ino...-Se despidió ella moviendo la mano y abrazando su lámpara que no la soltó por ningún segundo desde que lo encontró.

-Muchas gracias por el aventón Ino-chan, a ver cuando nos echamos una tequilas.-Ino , asintió y Sakura la veía con una mirada rara.

-¿Que?

-No lo se tu, pero se ve que son tan buenos amigos mas que antes.

-En verdad no lo había notado...pero deja de preocuparte mujer, estoy casada y tengo un hijo, aparte nunca le seria infiel a Sai.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-aunque no te puedo mentir que ambos son buenos en la cama.

-¡Ino, eres una pervertida, y te prohíbo hablar de ese tema de nuevo aun tengo pesadillas por las noches por lo que paso entre tu y Itachi.-Dijo temblando Sakura abrazándose a si misma.

-Pero si fue solo fueron 1000 veces o fueron mas ya ni recuerdo bien.-Le gustaba torturar a su amiga que se alteraba cada vez mas, unos segundo Ino, se fue del lugar, y los tres se metieron al edificio que tardaron y una hora en subir al sexto piso, caminaban por los pasillos hasta aproximarse al 208-U , Itachi, metió la llave para abrir y al hacer el ruido de la parte al abrirse.

-Adelante...-Les dijo, y las dos mujeres Uchihas entraron , Sarda estaba atrás de su madre ya que lo que había escuchado había un animal merodeando por el departamento y podía devorársela, de los temas mas íntimos sabia cada detalle, no era nada tonta para no saberlo.

-¡¿Ah Itachi eres tu?!.-Le hablo su compañero desde la cocina.

-Si...-En eso salió de la cocina para dirigirse hacia la sala donde estaban los tres Sakura, estaba cruzada de brazos platicando con Itachi dándole la espalda a su hija Sarada, que estaba sentada en el sofá al alzar la mirada ya que escucho sus ojos estaban como platos al ver un hombre de cabello corto peinado hacia atrás su mirada madura, de pecho robusto y bien formado ya que se podía ver a simple vista ya que estaba desnudo con una toalla sobre su cuello como si nada, Sarada, no podía quitarle la mirada al hombre que tenia unos cuantos metros pero eso no le asusto si no...Se levanto rápido y abrazo a su madre por la espalda, Sakura se giro hacia su hija que estaba temblando.

-¿Que sucede Sarada?.-Pregunto Sakura, y Itachi se acerco a ver a su sobrina.

-Gua, que bien te a sentado la vida de casada Sakura, estas mas sexy que nunca.-Sakura, se giro y miro al hombre que estaba ahí parado.

-¿Hidan, tapate que puedo ver tus miserias aquí?.-Le dijo Sakura, muy molesta, con un leve sonrojo.

-Lo dices porque esta enfrente de tu hija, pero ya quisieras que Sasuke tuviera lo mismo que yo.-Dijo muy orgullosos de cuerpo.

-Idiota.-Le respondió

-Hidan , ten un poco de pudor y cúbrete que hay una niña aquí.-Le dijo Itachi.

-Por favor , es mejor ahora que nunca Itachi, que la niña aprenda de estas cosas, ven mi niña que el tío hidan, te dará una clase de la sexualidad.-En eso Itachi , se le acerco muy amenazante poniendo su mano en un lugar privado que tal ya sepan.

-¿Tu le tocas un dedo encima a mi sobrina, te juro que te lo arranco?.-Lo amenazo, eso espanto a Hidan.

-Itachi, fue broma como crees que yo podre hacerle algo ha esta preciosidad que parece un ángel.-Se lo comía con la mirada de arriba y abajo, Sarada se escondía mas atrás de su madre.-¿Itachi , tus manos están frías y el pobre ya se encogió?.-Itachi, se le había olvidado donde tenia sus manos y se limpio su mano en su pantalón, hidan se puso la toalla alrededor de la cintura y se acerco hacia ella.-Es gusto verte mi ángel de cerezo.

-Deja tus halagos para otra persona porque eso a mi no convencen..-Le dijo Sakura mirándolo a la cara.

-No puedo creer que sigas casado con Sasuke, que es un amargado y un cubo de hielo.-Le dijo dándole un pequeño pellizcos en sus mejillas.

-Pues ya vez...

-Hizo un ruido con la lengua hidan.-No Sakura, mira que te a hecho ese hombre, te a vuelto una mujer fría de hielo como a el, se ve que no te da tu semana.

-Cállate...

-No te preocupes aun mi propuesta esta en pie.

-¿Porque piensas que si necesitara de un hombre te buscaría a ti?

-Porque mírame estoy en buena forma y soy un tigre en la cama.-Le dijo alzando sus cejas al mismo tiempo arriba y abajo.

-Se rio Sakura.-No me hagas reír, Sasuke, es mil veces mejor que tu, si te puedo decir.-Lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-Como sabes, si ni siquiera me has probado , te juro que cuando pruebas esta fruta prohibida no, no,no, ya no querrás dejarme.-Le dijo muy seguro.

-Sigue soñando.-Le dijo Sakura, muy seria.

-Oigan.-Hablo Sarada , pero nadie la escuchaba estaban discutiendo entre Sakura y Hidan..-¡Oigan!.-Grito intentando llamar la atención de los dos.-Si quieren hablar de sus cosas hablen para ustedes, no para todo el publico que no quiero escuchar sus cosas sexuales.

-Lo siento Sarada.

-Nadie puede negar que esta chica es el retrato de su padre tan para cual.-Dijo Hidan.

-Bueno Hidan, si no te molesta ellas deben descansar, tuvieron un día pesado.-Hablo Itachi.

-A eso iba, que hacen aquí... no me digas que vas a abandonar a Sasuke.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no idiota, solo que la casa que construyeron.

-Se desplomo...-Termino lo que iba decir Sakura, este Itachi.

-¡Ah!

-Ahora que recuerdo me podrías prestar tu teléfono para llamarlo?.-Le pregunto Sakura, a su cuñado.

-Claro, esta en la habitación donde se quedaran a dormir.-Le Itachi, a Sakura, que lo siguió, Sarada, se había quedado en la sala y hidan , no le quitaba el ojo de encima.-¡Sarada!.-Le hablo Itachi.

-¡Si ya voy!.-Le respondió.-Con su permiso Hidan-san...-Pero la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-No me hables con tanta formalidad que me haces sentir viejo, mejor llámame hidan-kun.-Dijo tomando su mano de ella y besándola, Sarada , le dio mas miedo , el se acerco hacia a ella.-Mi cuarto siempre esta abierto las veinticuatro horas, si tienes alguna pesadilla.-Le susurro a Sarada, se le puso la carne de gallina y al alejarse hidan , de ella se fue de ahí como pudo ya que sus piernas le costaba responderle.

* * *

><p>Eran las dos en punto Sakura, intentaba una y otra vez llamando a su esposo pero al marcar, "<em> El numero que usted marco estaba fuera de servicio",<em>eso le preocupaba que no se pudiera comunicarse , mientras Sarada, estaba en la tina miraba el techo dentro de sus pensamientos estaba.

-Bolt , idiota porque te fuiste...-Susurro ella agachando su cabeza y luego toco sus labios sus dedos recordando el beso y la mirada del rubio que tenia un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y la veía con esos ojos azules... Sarada, movió la cabeza y se sumergió completa en la tina, y salió unos segundos tosiendo, pensó que ya era hora de salir del baño ,p.a. fuera y tomo la toalla que estaba en el mueble de madera que había en el baño una para su cabello que se lo enredo y con el otro se seco para ponerse la camisa y un short que le presto su tío al ponérselo salió del baño secándose el pelo y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien.

-¿Eh? ¡Lo siento!

-No pasa nada.-Sarada, siguió su camino para el cuarto de Itachi.

-No puede ser...-Dijo Sakura, colgando el teléfono.

-¿Que sucede mama?.-Le preguntó Sarada.

-No contesta tu padre, y no puedo creerlo, donde tiene la cabeza ese hombre y para que tiene ese aparato.-Dijo Sakura enfadada.

-No te preocupes ya veras que se comunicara con nosotras.

-Eso espero, ya que recuerda que nuestras cosas están abajo de todo el escombro.

-Es verdad.-Dijo.

-Oye Sarada.

-Hmph.

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa.

-De que?

-Por lo que paso con hidan.

-No te preocupes, las palabras van y viene pero ese hidan, me da escalofrió solo al nombrarlo.-Dijo temblando y Sakura, sonrió.

-Que ,que pasa?-Le pregunto Sarada, extrañada al ver su mama tan contenta.

-Me hace muy feliz que podamos hablar como madre e hija, y no solo unas simple extrañas.-Desvió la mirada su hija dándole la espalda a ella.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que vayamos a descansar mañana es un día largo.-Sugirió Sarada.

-Tienes razón.-Las luces de recamara se apagaron amabas estaban en la misma cama, Sarada, esta volteada dándole la espalada a su madre mientras que ella esta acostada boca arriba la noche fue lenta.

-Sarada...-Escucho su nombre por una razón... como si alguien la estuvieran llamando , ella se despertó y miro a su madre que estaba profundamente dormida, se levanto de la cama y camino adonde escuchaba pronunciar su nombre, hasta salir del cuarto, no había nadie se aproximo hasta la entrada donde acerco su mano y giro la manija y medio abrió la puerta miro por el lado izquierdo y derecho y nada cuando iba cerrar volvió escucharlo , salió a ver de nuevo, en eso un chico que llamo su atención estaba en el barandal recargado sus manos, mirando la vista que mostraba las luces en esa noche, Sarada cuando iba a salir para acercarse algo la detuvo.

-Mi amor vuelve a la cama conmigo.-Se acerco una mujer mas grade que el, muy hermosa... el chico se volteo y la mujer enredo su brazo sobre el cuello del muchacho y dándole un beso en los labios y el lo recibió , y aSarada, dentro de ella le impacto pero porque...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>_

_Yupi por fin termine espero que lo hayan disfrutado la historia tal vez un poco confuso al principio pero muy divertido bueno me despido y felices fiestas..._

_**DarthMC**: Te agradezco tu comentario y disculpa si lo corte ahí ^o^! pero esta vez lo hice mas largo que espero que lo hayas disfrutado ¡Y feliz navidad!¨y espero leerte de nuevo_

**_MisterMermelada: _**_Me alegro volverte a leer de nuevo me alegro que gustara la parte de caerse la casa fue muy gracioso y Itachi cuando dijo Te dije que estaba desnivelada ^o^ jejejeje me da tanta alegre que te gustara enserio y te pareciera graciosa y claro que no que no dejare la historia así pienso terminarla bueno depende si cerebrito no se apaga jejje nos vemos ¡Y feliz navidad!_

**_Wilifer1: _**_Hola te agradezco tu comentario y me da gusto que te gustara ¡Y feliz navidad!_

_¡Y feliz navidad! a todos mis lectores/as bueno me despido y nos leeremos pronto hasta pronto..._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Notas de autora:_**

_Holis a todos ^o^/ espero que lo estén disfrutando mucho y aquí lo esperaban el siguiente capitulo_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO 5<em>**

Sarada, se quedo viendo al muchacho que besaba con tanta pasión a esa mujer que casi se lo quería comer a besos.

-Sonrió la chica.-¿Pero miren lo que trajo el viento...?.-Es todo lo que dijo y volvió adentro.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente...los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana que se encontraba atrás... de la cama ,Sakura, medio abrió un ojo y para cubrirse ese molesta luz cruzo sus brazos cerca de sus ojos.<p>

-Se abrió la puerta de la recamara donde se encontraban las dos Uchihas.-Buenos días cariño.-Sakura, creyó que no podía ser peor.

-¡Largo de aquí!.-Le ordeno pero el no obedeció y se acerco aun mas y se sentó a lado de Sakura, que lo ignoro por completo.

-Mi dulce ángel de cerezo porque de malas, si yo solo venia para darte el beso de los buenos días.

-Ya vinisteis, y ahora¡ Largo! y vete por donde entrasteis y déjame a mi en paz que tengo sueño.-Le dijo sin mas que decir, pero el no pudo ignorarla sin pasar ni un segundo, Sakura, abrió los ojos en para cuando sintió algo que la dejo en shock y luego.-¡Hidan!.-Sakura perseguía a hidan, por el corredor del departamento estaba apunto de cometer un asesinato ,Itachi, estaba en el sillón durmiendo tranquilamente cuando escucho los pasos de los dos corriendo y como gritaba Sakura , alterada como una loca, el bello durmiente tuvo que despertara aunque no quisiera.

-¡Que sucede?.-Pregunto levantándose para poderse sentar , se tallaba los ojos como un niño pequeño todavía adormilado.

-¡El Idiota de Hidan, entro a la habitación le dije que se largara pero por pura malicia me robo un beso mientras estaba indefensa!

-Bostezo.-Hidan, cuando será el día que no escuche alguna queja sobre ti, aparte quiero que sepas que Sakura, y Sarada son nuestras invitadas y deberías tener un poco de respeto, y también te recuerdo que ella es mi cuñada.

-Por eso... porque es tu cuñada, hay que aprovechar el momento que están aquí, porque no se cuando llegara el momento que se queden mujeres de nuevo en nuestro departamento.

-Tu no tienes un poco de vergüenza verdad.-Dijo Itachi poniendo su mano en la cara.-Bueno yo solo te advierto que no hagas nada indebido, y no les faltes al respeto a las dos y te controles un poco porque si no, "Te lo arranco".-Hidan , asintió como chico bueno.-Bien ire a comprar algo para hacer el desayuno.

-De acuerdo.

-Oye Sakura, no tienes ni un poco de miedo estar a solas conmigo.

-¿Porque debería tenerlo?.-dijo cruzando los brazos mirándolo seriamente.

-No lo se , ya que yo soy como un tigre y tu mi presa.-Se rio Sakura.

-Creo que debería ser al revés querido .-Le dijo con una sonrisa de malicia.-Tu deberías temerme ya que si tu me haces algo te juro que no podrás utilizar de nuevo tu amigo nunca mas has entendido.-Le resbalo una gota sobre la nuca a hidan, y con esa advertencia la dejo de molestar.

Sakura, se fue hacia la recamara donde miro a su hija dormida como un angelito puso su mano sobre su cabello de Sarada y la acaricio tiernamente sonrió y empezó a cambiarse las prendas y poniéndose las ropas que traía ayer que era: una camiseta de manga larga rosa y unos pantalones beige y sandalias de tacón alto, se dio un reojo en el espejo grande que había y se acomodo su cabello y salió de ahí.

-Hidan...

-Hmph.

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

-Dime mi dulce ángel de cerezo.

-Tengo que salir para ver que paso de la casa, pero antes tengo que ir a la escuela de Sarada, para explicarles lo que sucedió, no se cuanto voy a tardar, y necesito que alguien vea a mi hija mientras no estoy solo hasta que vuelva Itachi.

-Lo que quieres decir que me estar encargando tu gran tesoro a mi.-Dijo sorprendido.

-Mas o menos, solo hasta que vuelva Itachi, no será mucho tiempo y solo hasta que despierte ella.

-Esta bien tu vete tranquila.

-Te lo agradezco.-Dijo Sakura, apunto de llegar hacia la entrada antes de agarrar la manija de la puerta.-A y otra cosa, mientras no este , no te atrevas entrar al cuarto y si me entero que respiraste sobre de ella o la tocaste un solo pelo a mi hija.-Lo miro siniestramente que hizo sudar a hidan.-Te torturare hasta que ya no puedas mas y luego te lo arrancare lentamente que ni tu mismo sabrás lo que paso.-Lo dijo con un tono diabólico que dio mucho (Hasta a mi XD).-Bueno me voy te la encargo mucho adiós.-Se fue, hidan, mejor se fue a su habitación para que la tentación no lo matara ya que si lo hacia le iría muy mal.

-Mientras Sarada... el sonido despertó a la chica el alarma del despertador no dejaba de sonar, ella abrió los ojos de mala gana, sin mas que decir, intento apagarlo como pudo ya que aun seguía adormilada, hasta que pudo apagarlo, se levanto su cabello estaba un poco explosivo , la manga de camisa se le resbalo debajo del hombro, entre busco sus anteojos en el mueble, al tomarlo, se los puso y vio con tanta claridad al voltear , no se encontraba Sakura, se levanto para sentarse en la cama y se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta y se fue.

-Sarada, estaba en la sala, vio que no había nadie.-¡Mama!¡Tío Itachi!.-En eso ...unos brazos rodeador su cuello por atrás ella se alarmo.

-Tu mami se fue a ver de la casa y avisar que no asistirías al instituto, y Itachi, fue a comprar al para el desayuno tal vez tarde bastante en regresar ya que luego siempre encuentra viejas caras y se queda horas platicando.-Sarada, se puso pálida , al sentir su aliento sobre cuello.

-Entonces volveré a la recamara.

-No, pero porque si apenas acabas de salir ven pasemos un rato los dos juntos.-Sarada, intento tener un poco de calma ya que empezó a temblarle las manos del miedo y se hizo la fuerte intentando zafarse quitando sus brazos de hidan, esquivándolo pero el no se rendía fácilmente tomo de su brazo y la llevo hacia la pared donde esta ella recargada, ambos se tenían sus miradas frente a frente.-¡Sabes, que aunque seas hija del Idiota de Sasuke, tienes buena pinta!.-Dijo tocando un mechón de sus cabellos cortos y se acerco para aspirar su aroma.-Hueles a las deliciosas "Fressi Blanca".-Lo dijo con una sonrisa.-Es raro en una mujer que tenga esta fragancia tan agradable y dulce quede impregnado tan bien en ti , y como tal dice su significado inocencia , le queda perfecto alguien como tu.

-Hidan, lo que haces es acoso sexual en una menor.-Hidan, volteo y Sarada miro quien era la persona que acaba de salvarla.

-Metete en tus propios asuntos Deidara.

-Pues si me meto porque te recuerdo un segundo que acosas a la sobrina de Itachi, y de Óbito, aparte creo que te había advertido Sakura, que se enteraba que la tocaste te iba torturar hasta que perdieras la conciencia es lo que entendí el mensaje y a mi no me interesa ni lo mas mínimo si te lo arrancan, al final tu vas a sufrir.-Le dijo Deidara, con una sonrisa que dibujaba en sus labios, al darse la vuelta, hidan, se alejo de Sarada.

-Sarada, preciosa no le dirás a tu mami y a tu tío de lo que paso verdad.-Le dijo con una sonrisa que daba escalofríos a ella le dio mucho miedo su reacción pero movió la cabeza que no como respuesta.

-Deidara se fue a la cocina poniéndose sus manos sobre la nuca, en eso cuando la puerta se abrió, Deidara, fue el único que se dio cuenta de la llegada de aquella persona que tal vez abriera una catástrofe, El rubio sonrió, al ver que hidan, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia bueno de los que estaban en la sala, el se oculto pero donde pudiera ver el show a primera fila, en eso...un aura negra se acercaba hacia ellos dos.

-¿Se podría saber que rayos estas haciendo?.-Hidan , se congelo en ese instante al escuchar una voz familiar que espesaron a temblarle todo el cuerpo, hasta que fue levantado por el cuello de la camisa como un cachorro.-Sarada, vete a la recamara.-Ella obedeció y se fue corriendo como corre caminos animado.-¿Y tu?

-¿Es-Es-Escúchame ...antes de que hagas algo que te vayas arrepentir?

-No claro que no...lo que vi fue suficiente pruebas que tu a ti no se te quita la calentura, no te preocupes yo te lo quitare enseguida.-Dijo con un de voz terrorífica que helo a Hidan.

-¡Hay NO...!-Se escucho afuera del edificio.

Mas tarde...la puerta se abrió de repente del apartamento ,Sakura, había llegado, se quito los zapatos y se puso las pantuflas encamino hacia la sala y estaba Deidara leyendo el periódico.

-¿Hola?.-Saludo Sakura, el dejo el periódico sobre la mesa.

-Hola Sakura-chan , ¿cuanto tiempo sin vernos?

-Lo mismo digo.-Dijo con sonrisa y miraba por todos lados buscando.

-Si estas buscando a Itachi, esta esta en su oficina y tu hija esta en la recamara.

-Gracias...¿y el idiota de hidan?

-No lo se...¿Cuándo me distraje en la pequeña tortura que le hacia pasar Itachi, a Hidan ,ya no supe que paso con el? pero no te preocupes tu hija esta bien solo tuvo el susto que le dio, pero ese idiota puede ser un animal pero llegar a mas al extremo no lo creo, ya que no se le olvida que ustedes son sus padres y son capaces de lo que sea por su preciado tesoro.

-Bueno no importa, eso le enseñara que la próxima vez si se pasa de listo entre los tres le daremos otra pequeña tortura.-Le dijo Sakura.

-Tu no nunca cambiaras, sigues como te conocí.

-Ya vez hay algunas cosas que nunca cambiaran, aunque creo que debería buscar otro lugar donde quedarnos ya que si otra vez sucede, no soportaría que mi hija la este acosando lobos como este hidan.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo no tengo hijos pero tu como madre debes proteger a Sarada, ya que esta apunto de cumplir los 16 y como decirlo ya esta muy desarrolladita y se puede notar simple vista , y aunque no quieran habrá chicos que estén atrás de ella y puedo darte un consejo.-dijo Deidara , acercándose a la pelirrosa , que metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla.-Toma.-Al sacarlo le dio una cosa que parecía una maquina para rasurar pero tenia dos puntas que tienen los policías para darles descargas de potencia que da miedo.-Dáselo a tu hija, solo aprietas este botón y se lo pone donde quieras y esto solo da descargas pero dara tiempo para escapar para alguna situación como esta.

-Te lo agradezco mucho.-En un rato Sakura , se dirigió hacia la recamara donde estaba Sarada, mirando por la ventana entro despacio sin qué se diera cuenta se acerco lentamente.-Ya estoy aquí.-De pronto Sarada, al escuchar la voz de su madre enseguida se aproximo así a ella abrazándola fuertemente ocultando su rostro sobre de su pecho.

-¿Porque tardaste tanto?

-Lo siento, pero me tuvo por completa ocupada de la casa que ni me dio tiempo ir a la escuela.-Sakura, miro a su hija nunca mostraba tan amorosa y menos con ella.-Sarada...

-Pase un mal rato con este tipo, rabo verde , pensé que ya no lo contaba, la próxima vez que pienses ir algún lado...despiértame no importa la hora que sea pero no me dejes sola de nuevo.-Sakura, la abrazo y puso su cabeza sobre la cabeza de su hija.

-Sarada, aunque ya se que te lo diga eres una persona muy fuerte al soportar aun idiota como el pero no te preocupes no volverá a pasara de nuevo, ya que vine avisarle a tu tío Itachi, que nos iremos esta noche.

-¿Nos iremos a un hotel?

-No...-Movió la cabeza.-Cuando venia para acá me encontré con una vieja amiga que hace tiempo no veía, le platique lo que paso y nos invito a quedarnos ahí hasta que se arreglara todo y pueda comunicarme con tu padre.

* * *

><p>En Inglaterra...<p>

_-"El numero que usted marco esta fuera de servicio o no es necesario reportarlo por favor marque mas tarde gracias"_-Al colgar el teléfono de cabina de teléfono un hombre alto de cabello medio largo en punta lacio estaba su pelo vestia un traje gris oscuro y una corbata de rayas blancas y grises y zapatos negros.-Sakura, Sarada , porque no contestan.-Al abrir la puerta de la cabina se puso la bufanda oscura alrededor del cuello en ese momento hacia tanto frio ya estaban en temporadas de heladas brisas en Inglaterra y nevadas.

* * *

><p>En Japón...<p>

-Me parece bien Sakura, por el bien de las dos es mejor que este en un lugar que van estar a salvo, ya que nunca me lo perdonaría si alago les sucede.-Dijo Itachi, que trai puesto unos anteojos, cuando hacia su pasatiempo favorito armar barcos dentro de una botella.

-Bueno nos vamos...

-¿Las acompaño?

-No te preocupes, ya llame un taxi.

-Bueno cuidasen.-Se levanto de la silla para darle un abrazó a Sakura.-Cuídense mucho, si algo pasa llámame.

-Claro que si...-Sakura , le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Nos vemos luego.

-Si...-En eso entro Sarada, a la habitación.

-Mama , ya llego el taxi.

-Bueno ya nos vamos Itachi.

-Bueno pero antes mi sobrina no me darás un abrazo.

-Claro que si...-Lo abrazo y se acerco dándole un beso de mejilla algo raro ya que no era muy amorosa era mas fría y un poco seca pero lo que a pasado la hizo un poco mas abierta.-Gracias tío.

-De nada, cuídate mucho.

-Adiós.-Itachi, se despidió con la mano, y ambas Uchihas se fueron de ahí, al caminar llegaron a la sala y ahí estaba Deidara, viendo la tele.

-Ya se van.

-Si...

-Cuidasen y Sarada, cuídate de los lobos.

-Si...

-Adiós-Dijo Sakura, y se fueron... al salir del departamento, y tan solo al voltearse, vieron aun chico y una mujer abrazada de su brazo muy recargada su cabeza sobre el hombro de el.-Ese no es...

-El chico al mirara de frente , vio que estaban las dos Uchihas enfrente a su vista se quedo perplejo.-¿Que sucede amor?-Le pregunto la bella mujer, a su compañero que estaba quieto como piedra sin decir una palabra y ella alzo la cabeza para saber que sucedía.-¿Y ustedes que están viendo?

-Es lo mismo que digo yo...-Dijo Sakura, un poco enfadada.

-Y-Y-Yo puedo explicarlo.-Dijo el muchacho nervioso y pálido mas que nunca.

-Eso no me lo expliques a mi si no a tu madre-dijo Sakura, poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-Inojin , nunca creí eso de ti, con razón nunca salías con las chicas de la clase ya siempre decías que eran muy inmaduras para tu gusto y se ve porque.-Dijo Sarada con una mirada falsa de sorprendida.-Inojin, esto te pasa por hacer cosas que no debes y aparte me lo estaba guardando como una dulce venganza porque por tu culpa me castigaron por una travesura tuya , me hicieron limpiar el comedor y me castigaron por una semana ahí esta mi venganza Inojin...¡CHA! .-Dijo la inner.

Mas tarde...después del encuentro del hijo de Yamanaka...Sakura, y Sarada estaban en taxi en medio del trafico.

-Espero que mañana tu padre me conteste porque si no...cuando vuelva le ira de lo peor.

-Siempre dice eso, y ni le haces nada, mejor se encierran al cuarto y se escucha un montón de ruidos que ni siquiera dejan dormir toda la noche.-Se sonrojo Sakura, y se empezó a reír.-¿Cuanto falta para llegar? a este paso tardaremos una eternidad.

-No te preocupes no falta mucho , ya lo veras cuando lleguemos podrás descansar un poco y tomar un baño sin preocuparte de que te espíen.-Le dijo la pelirrosa mirándola.

-Eso espero.-Dijo, y por fin empezó a moverse los autos, a mas tardar el taxi entro aun vecindario de viviendas muy hermosas , hasta que unas cuadras mas se detuvo y se estaciono cerca de una vivienda que tenia un portón muy grande color a naranja.

-Llegamos.-Dijo Sakura, abriendo la puerta y atrás de ella Sarada, Sakura, pago al taxista y Sarada miraba el sitio.-Bien ya estamos aquí.-El conductor se fue y ahí estaban las Uchihas ahí, Sakura se acerco y toco un botón que era el timbre.

-¡Si!.-Dijo una voz dulce desde una maquinita que estaba pegada en la pared.

-Hola soy Sakura.

-Sakura, enseguida te abro.

-En eso se escucho como abrían la puerta desde dentro, y en unos segundos se abrió la puertas Sarada , abrió los ojos en par.-¡Hola, me alegro que estén aquí , pasen sean bienvenidas a nuestro dulce hogar!-Les dijo la mujer muy amable y con una sonrisa de ángel.

-(ETO).-Pensó Sarada, que no podía creerlo en donde rayos la había traído su madre para que se quedaran.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de autora:<em>

_Bueno aquí fue el fin del capitulo ^o^ y espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque yo si ...en el siguiente capitulo es una sorpresa _

_**HiNaThItHa**:__Hola me alegro que te haya gustado, En el siguiente capitulo sabremos porque no le contesto Sasuke, a Sakura, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y te deseo un prospero año nuevo._

**_MisterMermelada:_** _Me da gusto leerte de nuevo me alegro que te gustara...y lo Hidan, es un loquito y como dices se podría considerar una pedofilia pero mas bien es mujeriego Jijijijiji...^w^ espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y gracias por tu KI ...me inspirado en este capitulo...me despido y te deseo un prospero año nuevo._

_Y para todos mis amados lectores/as les deseo un feliz año nuevo y que todo lo deseen se les cumpla...bueno me despido y hasta la otra.*o*_


	6. Chapter 6

**_CAPÍTULO 6 ...  
><em>**

**_Tres años antes ..._**

_-Inglaterra ...-Le dijo la señora-Uzumaki, al escuchar a su esposo qué se irían a vivir allá._

_-Asintio .-Si...no es maravilloso._

_-¿Claro, pero no crees qué es muy precesipitado al mudarnos hasta alla?_

_-¡Hinata! ¿Se qué es muy precipitado pero los negocios están hiendo de maravillas y uno de los empresarios muy famosos quiere firmar con nosotros , está es nuestra oportunidad para aprovechar?_

_-Lo sé ...¿Pero los niños, sería injusto para ellos, aquí tienen a sus amigos, personas qué los conocen y quieren al igual qué nosotros?.-Dijo Hinata con un tono de voz de tristeza, su esposo la mira y se acerca a ella tomandola de los hombros con tanta delicadeza._

_-Hinata, comprendo qué será difícil, pero ...no puedo dejarlos aquí una gran temporada solos, no lo soportaria estar separados de ustedes._

_-Igual que nosotros ...sería un martirio estar lejos de ti.-Se acerca a él ,recargando su cabeza sobre él pecho de su esposo._

_-¿Entonces Hinata, se vienen conmigo a Inglaterra?.-Le pregunta Naruto, ella alza la cabeza y lo ve a los ojos, y le responde con una sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza.-¡¿Perfecto, entonces empecemos a empacar ya qué nos iremos a Inglaterra? _

_-¿Inglaterra?..-Dijieron ambos hermanos uzumakis al bajar de las escaleras._

_-¡¿Buenos días hijos?!.-Los saluda Naruto y Hinata._

_-¡¿Qué quisieron decir Inglaterra?!.-Les pregunta Hinawari._

_-¿Qué nos mudamos a inglaterra?.-Dijo Uzumaki-padre, Hinawari, sonrio y Boruto, no estaba tan feliz por la noticia qué había resivido apreto ambas manos en forma de puño._

_-¡Inglaterra! ¡Me niego ir con ustedes!.-Apreto los dientes de furia, y los miembros lo __miraban._

_-¡Bolt!.-Dijo su madre ._

_-¡¿Cómo qué no iras, pero claro qué te vendras con nosotros, jovencito eso me faltaba ...escuchame bien no pienso dejarte aqui?!.-Le dijo su padre._

_-¡¿Pues eso es injusto de su parte qué no piensan en sus hijos en lo qué quieren son unos padres egoístas?!_

_-¡Escuchame...Bolt, no pienso permitir ese comportamiento tuyo , iras, porqué iras, y es mi última palabra!.-Bolt, se fue de ahí, saliendo de la casa._

_-¡Naruto-kun, no crees qué fuistes muy duró con él!?_

_-Hinata, no podemos dejar qué nuestro hijo siempre qué haga una rabieta, hagamos lo qué él quiera ya fue suficiente,tiene qué saber qué los qué mandamos somos nosotros no él.-Dijo Naruto, frustado detestaba discutir con su hijo.-¡Bueno tengo qué irme a la empresa, tengo qué arreglar todo antes de irnos.-Se fue a la sala para ir por su saco cafe oscuro._

_-Vendras a cenar ..._

_-No lo creó amor, estaré muy ocupado arreglando los movimientos de la empresa y explicarle a shikamaru , lo qué tendrá qué hacer.-Dijo,Saliendo de la sala y hiendo donde se encontraba Hinata, ella le empezó a comodar la corbata._

_-De acuerdo cuidate mucho ...-Se acerca para darle un beso en los labios, Hinawari, sonríe._

_-Nos vemos en la noche .-Dice separando sus labios con los de Hinata y se despide de su hija con un beso en la mejilla._

_-¡Adios papá!.-Se despide y se va Naruto, saliendo del hogar.-Mamá, donde crees qué haya ido mi hermano._

_-¿No lo sé? ¿Pero creó qué es mejor qué vaya a la casa de Temari-chan ...para saber si boruto, esta ahí?_

_-Mami, si quieres yo voy a la casa de temari-chan ...no me importa ir ...-Empezó a jugar con sus dedos.-Aparte...-Se quedo un momento callada.-Así te da tiempo de arreglar lo de la mudanza y lo qué falta, antes de qué nos vayamos a Inglaterra, ya qué no sabemos cuando nos iremos y no es demás...ser prevenidas __ lo qué sea _

_-__Tienes razón ¿Pero estás __segura?.-Hinawari, __asintio.-Pero no sé...la casa de temari, está un poco lejos y es muy peligroso qué vayas sola._

_-¿Mami, ya no soy una bebé, ya soy una chica de 12 y sé cuidarme bien? Confía en mi,prometo ir con cuidado y no hablar con extraños.-Dijo muy segura, Hinata,sonrio._

_-De acuerdo...pero prometeme volver rápido pero con cuidado._

_-Si.-Hinawari, se fue a la entrada poniendose sus zapatos dé color amarillos y al ponerselos sé acerco a la puerta al tomar la manga y girarla sé abrió y salió de ahí,escuchandose la puerta cerrarse, y Hinata, tenía una cara de preocupación._

_-¡Boruto, qué pasó contigo antes eras muy unido a tú padre y ahora ...sé ven cómo dos extraños!.-Suspiro y vio él marcó qué había en él mueble una foto de un niño qué llevaba una camisa blanca con él número cinco y un short blanco con unas rayas color naranja en los lados izquierdo y derecho, él pequeño ...abrazaba aún hombre qué estaba incado con él mismo color de ropa qué traía el, y enfrente un balón qué tomaba con su mano izquierda._

_Mientras tanto ...Una chica de cabello corto color negro su pelo al igual qué sus ojos y llevaba unas gafas color rojos, y llevaba puesto una camisa sin mangas larga de mezclilla para abotonar qué le llegaba a la cintura y un short lila y zapatos lilas, iba ella caminando en él parque y cargaba la chica un cuaderno de dibujo ,miraba a su alrededor, buscando un lugar donde sentarse, caminó y caminó, hasta encontrar él lugar indicado, donde estaba a unos menos cerca del lago, Sarada, tomo asiento, sentadose en él césped y recargandose en él tronco de un árbol donde le daba sombra, cruzo sus piernaspara ponerse cómoda al estar lista abrió su cuaderno con una hoja en blanco y saco él lápiz qué tenía entremetido de la parte de su oreja y empezó a dibujar cada detalle con cuidado al estar concentrada en su __dibujo, qué en eso...escuchó un crujido, ella miro a su alrededor no había nada qué sé pareciera aún crugido...la gente recostada en él césped,unos jugaban con sus perros, y parejas o familias en las lanchas en él lago, creyó qué todo era su imaginación y continúo ...cuando, lo escucho de nuevo,otra vez miró no había nada, dejó sus cosas en él césped y sé puso de pié, dio una vuelta casi en él árbol y nada en absoluto cuando escucho un ruido en cámara lenta, ella alzó la mirada hacia arriba y algo o más bien iba cayendo hacia donde estaba,sólo abrió sus ojos en par, un golpe sé escuchó en los alrededores del parque...en tanto sarada, estaba tirada boca abajo y la rama encima de ella y una persona arriba de la rama ._

_-¡__Eso dolió!.-Dijo la persona qué estaba encima de la rama y de sarada, ella en un golpe sé puso de pie,quitandose a la persona y la rama qué tenía encima de su espalda._

_-¡Pero qué te pasa Idiota!.-Le dijo como si conociera a la persona qué tenía enfrente._

_-¡Oye no tuve la culpa la rama sé rompió sola!.-Le dijo enfadado._

_-¡Sarada, sé le vino algo en la mente y prefirió dejarlo así .-No importa ya pasó y no sé puede hacer nada , ya estamos a mano!_

_-¿A mano?_

_-Si...lo del golpe qué te si con la lámpara y lo qué sucedió de la rama creó qué ya estamos igual, alegrate qué no te cobre por la lámpara qué rompistes con tú cabeza de chorlito?._

_-¡Todavía con eso...no te conformastes qué casi me matas y todavía muy descarada me querías cobrar por tú gato!.-Ella asintio con seriedad como si nada._

_-¡Bueno mejor me voy ...al parecer estás de un genio qué nadie te soporta!.-Sé da la vuelta y dandole la espalda._

_-¡Sarada, espera!_

_-¡¿Qué?!.-Sé voltea._

_-Perdóname.-Abre los ojos ella.-¡¿Es qué estoy m__olesto con mi padre?_

_-¡¿Cuando no...y ahora porqué fue?!.-Cruza los brazos._

_-No, no puedo decirlo .-Sé mordió él labio._

_-¡¿Porqué no puedes?! tan malo es ...qué no puedas decírmelo .-Asiente él pelirrubio.-¿Cómo quieras, tampoco es a fuerzas qué me digas? Nos vemos.-Sé da la vuelta y empieza a caminar._

_-Él chico estaba viendo cómo sé iva la persona qué amaba, fuera cómo fuera,tenía qué decirlo.-¡SARADA,! ¡ESTOY MOLESTÓ CON MI PADRE, PORQUÉ QUIERE QUÉ NOS VAYAMOS A INGLATERRA!.-Sarada, sé detiene y abre los ojos, sé da la vuelta y lo mira viendo a bolt, agacha la cabeza y luego.-¡YO ...YO...YO, NO QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ TENGO AQUÍ A TODOS LOS QUÉ CONOSCO Y LOS QUÉ APRECIÓ Y TAMBIÉN...!-Sarada, sé quedo muda su cuerpo no podía moverse.-¡NO QUIERO APARTARME DEL LADO DE LA PERSONA QUÉ AMO ...!.-Lo mira.-¡SI...SARADA ...TE AMO ...Y SIEMPRE LO HARE ...NO IMPORTA LO QUÉ HAGAS TE TENGO MUY DENTRO DE MI ALMA Y MI CORAZÓN ERES LO QUÉ MÁS AMO EN TE MUNDO, SIN TI LA VIDA YA NO ES NADA, Y AUNQUE NO TE GUSTÉ NO PUEDO ARRANCARTE FACILMENTE ES IMPOSIBLE, AUNQUE __ESTE VIEJO Y YA NO PUEDA RECORDAR ALGUNAS COSAS A TI NUNCA TE OLVIDARE Y__ ÉL DÍA QUÉ MUERA Y DE MI ÚLTIMO ALIENTO NUNCA...PERO NUNCA, TE DEJARE DE AMAR!.-La brisa movió sus cabellos de ambos y sólo sé misión él uno al otro._

**_Con _****_aquellas palabras de confesión de su gran amor hacia a mi algo cambio por completó, y antes de partir nos dimos nuestro ultimo beso y adios, ¿porqué no sabía cuando la vida me lo volvería a devolver de nuevo? Pero unas semanas después de qué él sé fue tuve un presentimiento horrible como si algo me arrancara del alma._**

_-¡__BORUTO !_

**_Dos años ant_****_es ..._**

**_Continuará ..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de autora:<br>_**

_Hola mis queridos y lectores /as ...si tal vez sé preguntaran qué pasó aquí pero me hizo llorar este capítulo, bueno ahora él cel me dejó escribir de maravilla aproveche y la inspiración me llego cuando escuche una canción triste como si algo dijiera y salió sólo...él siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo ya él siguiente ...no les diré qué pasó pero deben pensar algo qué pasó con boruto ...sólo lo decubriran en él siguiente qué le dare otra vuelta para darle un poco de emoción quería qué él encuentro fuera antes pero algo del otro capitulo qué escribí no me gusto y volví a comenzar de nuevo y aquí este qué fue perfecto...ahora viene lo bueno ...él otro es más largisimo hay me duele los ojitos n.n jijiji bueno me despido y adiosito._

**_MisterMermelada: _**_Hola me alegro leerse de nuevo y espero qué te haya gustado él capítulo y qué Hidan, sé lo merecía es un loquillo jajajajaja, bueno en él siguiente sé sabrá donde estan sarada y sakura, qué aún es un misterio veremos más adelante y disculpa la tardanza la había escrito pero al parecer no era lo qué yo quería del otro y lo repetí qué esta es la buena bueno me despido y espero leerse de nuevo un abrazo grande y un beso jejejejeje n/n_

**_HiNaThItHa:  
><em>**_Hola me da gusto qué te gustara ^¤^ y veremos más adelante conducen están sarada y sakura y gracias por él prospero año nuevo ^\\\^ y aquí veremos qué pasa ...más adelante me despido un abrazo grande y un beso adiosito._

**_DarthMC: _**_Hola me alegro qué estés emocionado él reencuentro llegara pero qué pasara y donde llego sarada y sakura?un misterio esperemos ver más adelante un abrazo grande y un beso y me despido *o*_

**_Mailen Sol:  
><em>**_Me da tanta __alegría qué mi historia haya sido la primera *0* qué emoción me da ganas de llor *tomo un pañuelo y me limpio mis lágrimas de mis ojos* gracias de corazón y me alegría qué te gustara y más adelante sabremos qué pasó con sasuke u.u jijiji ^¤^ me despido un abrazo grande y un beso._

_ Y también agradezco a todos los lectores/as qué leen mi historia me despido un abrazo grande y un beso y adiosito y nos veremos para la próxima...;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas de autora:**

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores/as espero que lo estén disfrutando bueno aquí está el siguiente capitulo...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7. <strong>

**_Dos años __antes ...Narración de Hinata..._  
><strong>

_Han __pasado mucho desde que llegamos a Inglaterra ...Boruto, se negaba en ir con nosotros pero al final aceptó, me puse tan contenta, yo pensaba que todo iba ser diferente y nuestro comienzo para una vida sería fabulosa no lo fue..._

**_FLASHBACK _**

**_-¿Qué alguien nos ayude?!.-Escuchaba las voces de la gente qué gritaba pidiendo auxilio yo medi abri los ojos ya qué me alarme ya qué no recordaba qué había pasado al ver un poco mire qué era de noche, y vi qué nuestro vehículo estaba enredado con otro, y me di cuenta qué habíamos tenido un accidente en la carretera, intente moverme pero mis piernas no me respondían, muy bien y sólo el unico qué podía mover era mi cabeza,volte para ver a mi familia Naruto, se veía mal herido, mire por espejo ...Hinawari, tenía una pequeña herida en la frente pero estaba inconciente y mi hijo no estaba me alarme intentaba moverme haciendo un intento pero un punsante dolor me recorrió y fue detestable, me empece a desesperar ._**

**_-¡N-Naruto ...N-Naruto...!-Intente llamar a mi esposo y no tenía ninguna señal de su parte._**

**_-¡Hi -Hi -Hinawari ...!-Empece a llamar ahora a mi hija._**

**_-Espere un rato y viendo en el espejo a mi niña, pero nada, pense lo peor cerre los ojos, cuando.-¡Mamá!.-Esa voz era de mi pequeñame , _****_sonrei y comencé a llorar como desesperada , en eso escuche un crujido, comence a mirar por todos lados y por el espejo donde vi qué la puerta de atrás estaba abierta, en eso me fije qué una mano se puso en el asiento me quedé viendo y sólo esperaba algo ..._**

**_-¡Mamá!.-Esa voz era ...sí era de mi hijo._**

**_-¡Boruto!.-El sonido de una cirena se hizo presente me puse contenta, en eso sentia una mano sobre la mía._**

**_-¡Volte y sonrei era Naruto, qué puso su mano sobre la mia entrelesandola y apretandola toda mi familia estaba bien era un milagro estar vivo pero eso sólo era un comienzo de un nuevo reto._**

**_Me entere qué cien vehículos incluyendo el nuestro habiamos chocado uno con el otro, el accidente fue ocasionado por un camión qué perdió el rumbo ya qué los frenos empezaron a fallar y no podía detenerse, el conductor murió juntó con el auto qué venía una familia con niños pequeños adentro, los demás pasajeros qué éramos sesenta todos estabamos lesionados y heridas profundas, al estar en el hospital mi familia estuvieron en revisión para ver sí no tuvieron lesiones graves y por fortuna no lo tuvieron me dio un alivio grande pero ...sólo qué yo no tuve la suerte como ellos y eso fue qué ahí empezó a cambiar nuestra vida como familia...Naruto, estaba tan furioso gritando y se culpaba qué porque no le había pasado a él...yo le dije qué no importaba eso, y qué diera gracias qué estaba viva...aunque no lo vio haci, pero quién fue más afectados fue para mas él accidente fue para boruto, ya qué ese día qué pasara del accidente estaba discutiendo con su padre y en ese momento sintió rencor a sí mismo y dejó de sonreir y tener esa alegría qué tenía antes y se volvió muy rebelde desobediendo las reglas, me sentí mal qué por culpa de invalides mi amada familia haya cambiado bastante._**

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

* * *

><p><em>Desde ventana de la sala miraba la blanca nieve qué caia en ese momento...sentada en una silla ruedas con una cobija sobre mis piernas de colores qué olia a lilas.<em>

_-Hinata -sama, es hora de sus ejercicios matutinos.-Me decía mi enfermera, una mujer de mi edad qué se veía ya más grande su cabello castaño qué lo llevaba peinado en un chongo con una liga en la parte de arriba se veía un linea gris de su pelo...era una agradable persona yo __asenti y me llevó moviendo la silla para llevarle al tapete, me levanto era una mujer muy fuerte me recordaba a Sakura, ¿como estará? Me preguntaba cuando estaba metida en mis pensamientos ya estaba recostada en tapete azul alcochonado boca arriba y comenzó a elevara mi pierna y doblarla despacio dolía un poco al momento qué lo hacia y así sucesivamente , cuando terminaba empezaba con la otra._

_Al terminar ...La enfermera se iva a su habitación y yo me quedaba sentada en él sofá leyendo un libró llevando uno anteojos para leer ya qué me canasaba la vista sí no me los ponia._

_-¡¿__Hinata-sama...ya está la cena lista, quiere qué le sirva él una vez o mejor espera al señor y a sus hijos?!.-Me decía una señora ya mayor su cabello corto ondulado ojos negros llevaba puesto un vestido de colores y un delantal puesta color rosa._

_-Creo que voy esperar a los niños ...¿porque no creo qué él señor venga hasta la noche?.-Ella hizo una reverencia y se retiro de la sala, en eso escucho la puerta abrirse, él sonido se unas botas me hizo entender qué mi hijo había llegado temprano más de lo normal.-¡¿Bolt!?.-Un muchacho qué estaba apuntó de subir las escaleras se detuvo, al escuchar la voz de su madre llamandolo, no se le ocurrió otra cosa qué ir donde estaba ella, al dirijirse a la sala, su madre sonreia y a él, le puso triste al ver a su mamá en ese estado sentada ahí sin poderse mover, pero no quería mostrar qué le molestaba la culpabilidad lo mataba .-¡¿Bolt, bienvenido a casa?!.-Lo sacos de sus pensamientos y sonrio con una sonrisa finjida._

_-¡¿Como esta la mujer más hermosa del este mundo?!..-Se sentó a su lado poniendo sus brazos estirandolos en él sofa._

_-Hay Bolt, no digas esas cosas, qué me las voy a creer ._

_-Pero sí es verdad, para mi madre es la mujer más hermosa del mundo no del universo entero nadie puede superarte...ya qué no solo tú belleza te destaca sí no él gran corazón qué tienes.-Sonrei por aquellas palabras qué me daba mi hijo._

_-¡¿Oye Bolt?!_

_-¡¿Hmph ...?!_

_-¡¿Llegastes muy temprano más de lo normal del instituto?!_

_-¡¿Sali temprano ya qué él director tuvo algo qué hacer?!.-Lo mire y dio un suspiro, sabía qué él me estaba mintiendo._

_-¿Volvistes a escaparte del instituto de nuevo?_

_-¡No!_

_-Entonces explicame hijo .- Le dije preocupada , él se levanta y camina hacia la ventana ..-Bolt, sí sigues así te van expulsar tú padre y yo éramos muy preocupados por él rumbo qué estas tomando._

_-¡Hay mamá, no me vengas con eso ...¿Desde cuando él viejo le interesa de lo qué yo haga y deje de hacer? ¡Y __más, ni siquiera ya ni viene a la casa dormir! ¡Hasta aveces pienso qué lo odio!_

_-Yo abri los ojos porque no podía creer lo qué estaba escuchando .-No hijo, no digas eso ...tú no lo odias solo estas un poco tenso pero ya verás qué se arreglara cuando las cosas vuelva a la normalidad._

_-¡Hay mamá, aquien engañamos sí mi padre hace tiempo qué no pone un pie en la casa !.-Decía con tanta rabia vez palabra qué salía de sus labios.-Nada ...y nada, volverá a la normalidad lo qué esta hecho esta hecho no podemos cambiarlo ._

_-¡Bolt!.-Empezó a caminar hacia a mi, y al estar cerca se inco._

_-Pero aunque nada vuelva hac__er __ igual.-Me __sonrie .-__ Usted no se preocupe ._

_-__Asenti, y él se recosto sobre mis rodillas como cuando era un niño y lo empiezo a cariciar sus cabellos alborotados su pelo estaban un más largos .-Bolt, porque te escapastes ._

_-No me escape.-Me dijo tranquilamente, yo supire de alivio!.-Me expulsaron .-Yo abrí los ojos._

_-Bolt, esta es la décima vez qué te expulsan del instituto, sabes como se pondrá tú padre cuando se entere .-Suspire de resignación.¿Y ahora porque fue?_

_-No fue mi culpa .-Me dijo .-Qué no le agrade al profesor de historia y como me tiene mala pinta desde qué llegué, se la pasa encontra de mi y se la pasa acusandome injustamente y te lo puede decir cualquiera sí no me crees._

_-Te creó .-Le dije con una sonrisa, pero me dolía qué mi hijo no me dijo nada sobre lo qué le pasaba, me sentía muy mal no poderlo ayudarlo me odiaba a mi misma estar atada a una silla de ruedas sin poderme moverme y darle una paliza a ese profesor qué moletaba a mi hijo.-¿Bolt, tú no te preocupes hablare con tú padre de esto, de lo qué pasa?_

_-Al viejo ¿Nah? Para que, sí siempre dice qué soy él qué me los busco yo mismo por mi cmportamiento._

_-Aún así...sí tú padre no va yo hablaré con él director y ése profesor ._

_-No usted no... _

_-Aunque no te guste ire, y ya no se habla de este asunto._

* * *

><p><em>Mas tarde ...Hinata, estaba en su dormitorio acostada pero sentada en la cama leyendo un libro, cuando la puerta se abrió, era Naruto, qué llegaba muy agotado trabajo se empezaba a quitar a corbata jaandola para quitarsela.<br>_

_-¡¿Pensé qué estarías dormiendo?!.-Dijo serio._

_-Naruto-kun ...¿como te fue?.-Yo no le respondo a lo qué me había dicho prefería saber como estaba? Ya qué hace tiempo qué no hablo con él._

_-¡Lo mismo de siempre agotado y frustado por qué a bajado los negocios, sí sigue así estaremos en bancarrota! Y muchos empleados tal vez sean despedidos.-Se sentó a lado de su esposa acostados sobre su pecho, ella lo acaricia la cabeza._

_-No te preocupes, ya verás qué todo va salir bien, ¿Oye amor?_

_-¿Hmph?.-Se estaba quedando dormido Naruto._

_-¿Eh, pensado qué ...lo mejor para nuestra familia es mudarnos?.-Naruto, abrió los ojos y alza su mirada hacia ella._

_-No escuchastes, la situación esta mal ahora mudarnos significa dejarlo todo y no puedo dejarlo mientras la corporación se esta viendo añicos._

_-Lo sé pero...desde qué llegamos nada es igual,tú e__str__esado ya ni duermes en casa aveces pienso qué me estas engañando._

_-__Hinata, no digas tonterias, sí no vengo a casa es qué estoy en la oficina arreglando los asuntos de la empresa, revisando él papeleo .-Me dijo con un tono de voz molesto .-Y eso no es verdad, qué nada sigue igual esta como lo dejamos._

_-Naruto-kun ...te amo mucho...pero no quería llegar a este extremo pero no me dejas otra opción._

_-¿D-D-De qué hablas hinata?!_

_-Naruto-kun ...hace dos años te apoyé en qué nos fuéramos a vivir aqui y no me digas qué no y dejamos todo y eso incluye qué nos llevaramos a la fuerza a bolt, por qué sabes qué se negaba en venir._

_-¡Ah!.-Se quejo .-Pero no se porqué se puso así no fue él único qué dejaba todo atrás, debió haberlo tomado con alegría como hinawari._

_-Nuestra hija es igual a mi ...se conforma con lo qué sea pero, bolt, es idéntico a su padre terco rebelde y qué los maestros no lo soportaban por sus rebeldias ._

_-¿A qué viene con era conversación?_

_- Y también lo expulsaban por golpear a los profesores en cada instituto qué era corrido.-Naruto, había entendido él mensaje de su esposa qué iva ._

_-¡¿No me digas qué bolt, lo expulsaron de nuevo por golpear al profesor?!.-Serían sus ojos en llamas y Hinata, reía por los nervios no quería decirlo esperaba él momento indicado._

_-¡No te enojes... no fue su culpa!_

_-¡Al __decirte eso,cree qué se salva?! ¡Ya fue suficiente, pero sí me va escuchar ese muchacho!?_

_-¡Naruto-kun ...no es culpa de él, esta pasando un fase... tú la pasastes yo lo pase, no seas duro con tú hijo! .-Le dije.-¡No hagas qué sienta qué no lo amas, tú hijo,pasó muchas cosas...aunque no lo creas se culpa del accidente qué tuvimos y tú también!.-Empezaron a brotarme las lágrimas .-Aveces pienso .-Retorcia la sabana y agache la cabeza .-Qué debía acer muerto ese día para,qué mi familia no estuviera pasando todo eso por mi culpa.-Empeze a llorar, y en un momento sentía un calido abrazo._

_-No digas eso .- Me dijo con ganas de llorar conmigo .-Sí, algo te hubiera sucedido, nunca me hubiera perdonado, ustedes son mi motor, mi mundo entero.-Lo abrazo .-Te amo __tanto Hinata,..perdoname._

_-No tengo nada qué perdornarte porqué lo qué pasó fue un accidente y las cosas pasan por algo y nadie tuvo la culpa.-Se miran de frente ella pone su mano sobre su mejilla de su esposo y él pone su mano sobre la de ella.-Son mi mundo entero y me siento mal qué no pueda hacer nada para ayudarlos._

_-¿No te preocupes, saldremos de esta, juntos?.-Se miran y sonrien al mismo tiempo, naruto,le da en la frente a su esposa y ella se recuesta sobre su hombro de su esposo._

_-Naruto -Kun ...vamonos de aqui y salvemos lo poco qué queda de nuestra familia .-Le rogo Hinata, naruto,asintio._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tres años después ...de ahora ...<em>**

-En eso se escucho como abrían la puerta desde dentro, y en unos segundos se abrió la puertas Sarada , abrió los ojos en par.-¡Hola, me alegro que estén aquí , pasen sean bienvenidas a nuestro dulce hogar!-Les dijo la mujer muy amable y con una sonrisa de ángel.

-(ETO).-Pensó Sarada, que no podía creerlo en donde rayos la había traído su madre para que se quedaran.

_-Mamá _

-Sarada, ¿Qué te sucede...porqué pones esa cara?.-Le dijo Salida, a su hija .

_-Es qué tal vez vio un _fantasma .-Bromeo la mujer.

_-Era de _esperarse esta casa esta llena de espiritus que caminan por estos rumbos y más sí hay luna llena.-Dijo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, vestia una camisa de mangas largas color vino larga como un sí fuera un vestido pero no lo era tenía la parte de los lados abierto y debajo un pantalón gris , aparece como sí nada y asusta a las tres mujeres .

_-_Sai, amor ...¿Cuantas veces tengo qué repetirte qué no aparesca como un espíritu ambulante?.-Le pega con un periódico enrollado qué trai en las manos hacia atrás donde estaba él pelinegro.

Sarada, no podía creerlo dónde se encontraban, qué en la residencia Yamanaka.

-¡Vamos chicas ...vayamos adentro qué hace un frio infernal y creo qué de nuevo va a nevar?!.-Dijo ino,mirando él cielo, todos sintieron.-Dejen sus cosas ahi, no era de esperarse .-Dijo ino,tronando los dedos.

-Si, amor

-Sai, llevate las maletas.

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Pero si no es para tanto Ino.?!

-Ustedes son nuestras invitadas aparte deben llevar mucho equipaje pesado.-Al decir eso Ino, miraron todos y les salió una gota sobre la nuca,no había nada sola su bolso qué compró Sakura, para llevar sus cosas como cartera y lo qué traia Sarada, su gato de lampara abrandolo.-¡¿Ha bueno no pasa nada?!.-Dice Ino, riendose y le quita la bolsa a su amiga y se lo da a su esposo.-Toma llevatelo, por lo menos serás de ayuda en algo para nuestras invitadas.-Sai, sonrio como siempre y todos se fueron para entrar a la casa, y adentro de la casa caminaban en él corredor donde estaban las habitaciones en la segunda planta.-Sarada, tú te iras a la habitación de Inojin.

-¡Eh!

-Y tú mami se irá conmigo a dormir ella habitación qué comparto con tú tio Sai.

-Sakura,se va acostar con nosostros.

-¿Nosotros?.-Se río Ino .-¿No amore, nosotras nos vamos a dormir en nuestro dormitorio? Tú,puedes elegir, la habitación de huéspedes o él sillón.-Se puso pálido Sai .

-¿Querida es enserio?

-¡Pues claro qué habló muy enserio!

-Ino...me dirás qué sigues molesta por los dibujos.-Sakura y Sarada, veían la pequeña discucion de la parejita

-¡No ...cómo crees!

-Qué bueno?.-Sonrio.

-Ino,sacaba llamas por los ojos , y lo toma del cuello de la camisa.-¿Sai, te aguantado muchas cosas pero está es la peor?

-¿Pero amor ya te expliqué qué no pasó nada sólo las dibuje, pero hasta ahi?

-Y dijistes a está le digo qué no pasó nada y todo arreglado pero no! este fue él agua qué derramó él vaso.-Dice furiosa .-Sakura...

-¡Si ...dime!

-¡Tu le ves normal encontrar entre las cosa de tu esposo haiga dibujos de mujeres desnudas y jovenes qué son sus estudiantes.-Dijo llorando Ino .-Sai, ya no me desea.

-No ...amor no llores, sabes muy bien qué sólo tengo ojos para ti y todavia te deseo cómo la primera vez, aunque te dire qué antes qué yo fue Itachi .

-¡Me estas hechando en cara algo!

-Solo bromeaba.-Ino, mueve sus brazos estirados de arriba y abajo rapidamente.

-¡Idiota te odio ...por burlarte de mi y mentiroso!.-Se va Ino, furiosa y se hecha a correr y se va encerrar en su dormitorio.

-Disculpen ...estan en su casa.-Dice Sai.-Ino, amor .-Se va Sai, Sakura y Sarada se miran ambas mirando él espectáculo dónde Sai, le toca la puerta y Ino, abre la puerta y le echa, la tinta sobre él y vuelve cerrar la puerta, y ahí va de nuevo tocando y No,abre y ahora le pega con un marco sobre de él y vuelve cerrar la puerta.

-Al dia siguiente en él instituto...Sarada, al fin había vuelto a clases pero llevaba su ropa de diarion, qué no era suyo las prendas sí no de Ino, qué le regaló las ropas qué usaba cuando era jovencita, estaba tan contenta como se veía qué le tomo muchas fotos como recuerdo,a Estará,se sentía extraña llevarlas ya qué era un vestido de mangas cortascortas qué asentuaba perfecto en su cuerpo y unas sandalias blancas de tacón bajo, aunque no le pareciera los chicos la miraban sin creer qué esa joven era sarada uchiha,la presidenta del consejo estudiantil del salón F, al caminar por los corredores para llegar a su clase.

Al llegar a su salón...recorrió la puerta y un silencio hubo todos quedaron en shock al verla vestida a estará, de esa manera,en ese momento tenía las miradas hacia ella casi su atención eso provocó un pavor en Sarada, qué se dio un pasó atrás y se fue corriendo lo más rápido qué pudo.

Hasta que llegó a las gradas y recargo sus brazos en él barrandal mirando la cancha de futbol soccer qué era grande, eso le recordó qué alguien le gustaba ir a verlo cada partido qué iva cuando iba en primaria.

-Sarada, dio un gran suspiro, en eso la brisa hizo qué temblara en ese instante Sarada, se le había olvidado su sueter en su casillero se abrazo, pero no podía moverse las piernas las tenía congeladas para hacer un movimiento.-¡¿Pero qué hace una preciosidad por estos rumbos del instituto y con esas ropas tan primaverales?!

-Eso no te interesa y sí no te importa largo .-Dijo molesta lo qué detestaba de la gente es qué se durarán de ella como sí fuera una tonta, tal vez no todo podía ser perfecta y porqué vino eso ...admite asi misma qué no todo su mundo perfecto no lo era después de todo también tenía errores, sintió un dolor en él pecho y se le vino a la mente esa imagen de esa persona...qué cuando se fue...le robo un beso en él festival de invierno, ese calido beso qué hacia olvidarlo todo pero porqué ahora le afecta tanto.-(¡Bolt, al final comprendo lo qué quisistes decir con aquellas palabras los estudios no llenan este vacío qué siento ahora! ¡¿Bolt...donde estás?!.-)Decia en sus pensamientos , una cristalina agua resbalaba por su mejilla.

-En eso sintio un gran calor qué cubría del frío.-No llores...las chicas bonitas como tú no debería derramar lágrimas por un imbécil qué no vale la pena ahorita debe estar muy quitar de la pena diviertiendose con otros mujeres.

-Sarada, sintió un golpe, podía soportarqué los demás se burlaran como era, pero nunca permitiria qué alguien hablara mal de él, apreto ambas manos en forma de puño y entre cerrando los dientes.-¿Como te atreve hablar mal de la gente sin conocerla? .-Empieza con un patada qué lo esquiva él chico qué estaba abrazandola.-¡A mi podran decirlo lo qué quiera! ¡¿Pero no permitire qué hablas más de Boruto!?.-Él chico sonrie malevolamente .

-Entonces Boruto, pues debe ser un grandísimo idiota ya qué para qué llores de esa manera debió hacerte algo.

-¡¿Tu no hables mal de él no lo conoces ?! ¡¿ Y más yo no se porque estoy peleando contigo siquiera te conosco?!-Se da la vuelta pero en un momento la toman del brazo y la recarga en él barrandal y le sujeta de ambas muñecas qué se le complica safarze Sarada,se movia intentando ayudarse pero era inutil era muy fuerte qué ella.

-¡¿Aunque más te resistas eso te ayudara?! Ese chico Boruto,no vendra a salvarte, y más no crea qué vuelva tal vez hasta ya se olvidó de ti y este con alguien más .

-¡¿Eso no es cierto?! ¡¿boruto, nunca haría algo así qué me lastimarla?!

-¡¿Porque estas tan segura de esto?! Es hombre y no creó qué sea de piedra y ahorita debe estarse revolcando con otra.-Sarada,se estaba enfadando bastante de lo qué decía ese tipo.

-Si...tal vez ...pero no todos los hombres son como crees y boruto, es uno de ellos.

-SI, qué no te rindes tan fácilmente yo haré qué también de opinión .-Estará, abrió los ojos en par,al sentir qué él chico le robo un beso, una lágrima derramó,en ese instante sintió ganas de gritar y llorar a gritos.

-(¡Bolt, perdóname!).-Peleaba para zafarse de él, pero era inutil se aferraba a ella, y sintió una lengua adentrandose a su boca tocando la suya, sintió tanta rabia qué recordó aquellas

NO QUIERO APARTARME DEL LADO DE LA PERSONA QUÉ AMO ...!.-Lo mira.-¡SI...SARADA ...TE AMO ...Y SIEMPRE LO HARE ...NO IMPORTA LO QUÉ HAGAS TE TENGO MUY DENTRO DE MI ALMA Y MI CORAZÓN ERES LO QUÉ MÁS AMO EN TE MUNDO, SIN TI LA VIDA YA NO ES NADA, Y AUNQUE NO TE GUSTÉ NO PUEDO ARRANCARTE FACILMENTE ES IMPOSIBLE, AUNQUE ESTE VIEJO Y YA NO PUEDA RECORDAR ALGUNAS COSAS A TI NUNCA TE OLVIDARE Y ÉL DÍA QUÉ MUERA Y DE MI ÚLTIMO ALIENTO NUNCA...PERO NUNCA, TE DEJARE DE AMAR!.-La brisa movió sus cabellos de ambos y sólo sé miraron él uno al otro.

-Sarada,saco fuerzas y pudo zafarse del agarre, preparo para su ataque y le dio un golpe qué lo tiro al suelo del metal de las gradas pero fue tan fuerte ya qué la nieve se lo bloqueo, ella lo miro con rabia .-¡¿La próxima vez qué te atrevas a tocarme y hablar mal de boruto, te irá peor?!.-Se limpio la boca con su brazo y se fue de ahi corriendo, él chico se tocó la mejilla y sonrio.

-Qué genio, pero eso me gusta .-Se puso de pie .-Nuestro encuentro no acaba aqui ...muy pronto nos veremos las caras de nuevo.-Se tocó los labios .-Tus besos se sienten igual como la primera vez qué hicimos contacto, es una lástima qué nuestro reencuentro haya sido así, bueno si no hubieras dicho boruto, tal vez nunca te hubiera reconocido Sarada...-La brisa movía los cabello rubios del chico.

**Notas de autora :**

Al fin termine fue muy divertido qué drama tan exagerada ahora si me supere a mi misma hacerlo tan largo pensé qué no iva a poder pero aquí estoy ^¤^ o genial él reencuentro fue tramatico pobresita Sarada podrá darse cuenta quién beso era Boruto KYA! Bueno espero qué les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado ...

**Mister Mermelada : **Hola me da gusto leerse de nuevo me alegro qué te haya gustado él capítulo donde se contienda bolt a Sarada , y Hinawari,también quisiera saber porque será tan dulce yo pienso es qué por ser hija de hinata de linda y dulce ...n.n espero qué lo hayas disfrutado este capitulo también y bbie me despido un saludo y un abrazo grande y gracias por los animos n.n

**Mailen Sol :  
><strong>Hola me alegro leerse de nuevo me alegro qué te gustara, si es horrible boruto pasara todo ese problemon y Sarada, siga pensando en él todavia pero qué sucederá cuando se de cuanta quién golpeo fue él mismo boruto un reencuentro muy especial y dolorosa y espero poner en la siguiente para saber qué pasa con sasuke ya quiero dejarlo en ese capitulo próximo esperaba ponerlo pero no se pudo como meterlo en él trama bueno me despido un saludo y un abrazo y gracias por los animos

un saludo grande para todos ustedes y un beso hasta aqui Natsumi termina y nos vemos en la proxima

Dejen. Un review si gustan ...n.n


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas de autora:**

_Hola a todos mis amados lectores que leen mi historia...perdón por la tardanza pero tenia que ver como hacer con el trama del capitulo y estoy contenta con los resultado y también puse una imagen como me imagino como serán nuestro protagonistas Boruto y Sarada...bueno me despido y hasta la otra..._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8. Reencuentros Inesperados...<strong>

**(Recuerdos de Sarada...)**

_Primavera..._

_Recuerdo que ese día como si fuera ayer...ese momento me convertiría en estudiante de secundaria, mientras los que me rodeaban de mis nuevos compañeros, para mi no era nada importante ya que al final estaría sola, en mi butaca sentada, leyendo un libro como siempre, mientras miraba de reojo a los demás conversando alegremente como si se conocieran durante años, no puedo entender como pueden fingir una risa o, una sonrisa a las otras personas que están cerca como si les agradara._

_En ese tiempo durante mis primeros años escolar , estuve sola, comía en los jardines mi almuerzo y paseaba por los pasillos como una solitaria , mirando a las demás chicas platicando en grupos de cuatro riendo a carcajadas, y diciendo que iban a comprar maquillaje, pero yo no le tomaba tanta importancia esas cosas _

_"Pero todo cambio, hasta que llego el"_

_-¡Sa-chan!.-Le hablo un muchacho desde lejos su cabello en punta color rubio y ojos azules y bigotes de zorrito sobre su mejillas tenia le regalaba una sonrisa aúna joven de cabello corto que llevaba anteojos rojos y pasadores rojos sobre su pelo, que estaba sentada sobre una banca del jardín de la escuela._

_-¿Boruto déjame de llamarme así?.-El chico llega donde esta ella, y se empieza a reír._

_-Eres muy graciosa.-Sarada, se acomoda los anteojos , se pone de pie y empieza a caminar._

_-Sa-chan...espérame.-La sigue, ella medio voltea y lo mira de reojo, el se da cuenta y le sonríe, ella le aparece un leve sonrojo y voltea la cabeza._

_Siempre estas a mi lado sin importar lo que pase tu nunca me has dejado un momento sola desde que te conozco, tal vez no lo vi venir, me arrepiento a ver rechazado tus sentimientos pero si la vida quiere que nos volvamos encontrar quisiera que fueras esa persona que me robara el corazón_

**_(_****_Fin del recuerdo)_**

* * *

><p>\\En la enfermería del Instituto

-Sarada-chan, estas segura que no quieres que llame a tu casa para que vengan a recogerte.-Le dijo enfermera, una mujer de cabello largo que tenia el pelo color negro y peinaba una coleta de caballo baja y llevaba puestos unas gafas oscuras, estaba sentada en la silla y su brazo recargada sobre el escritorio.

-No se preocupe, solo es un dolor en el estomago no es nada fuera de lo normal. -Le decía recostada en camilla tapada con las sabanas blancas.

-De acuerdo, pero avisame si te sientes mal o alguna cosa ahora regreso.-Se puso de pie y se sale de la habitación la enfermera, Sarada, suspira y de la vuelta.

-Estoy de vuelta en la escuela, y todo me esta hiendo mal en peor mas de lo normal, como si la destrucción de nuestro hogar me hubiera dado mala suerte.-Suspira y se quita los anteojos y los pone en el mueble y cierra los ojos, la habitación se escuchaba solo , pero no duro mucho cuando.

De repente alguien se acerco donde estaba Sarada , cerrando las cortinas y se acostó al lado de ella cerrando las cortinas, la chica sintió un escalofrió sobre todo su cuerpo al sentirlo tan de cerca.

-Se que estas despierta.-Sarada , abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz de aquella persona que estaba a su lado, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta ella no sabia que esperar en esas situación.-No te preocupes no te haré nada, solo no hagas ningún movimiento brusco de acuerdo.-Ella asintió.

-cuando en eso se escucharon unos pasos aproximándose.-Enserio que lo vistes pasar por aquí.-Dijo un muchacho.

-Claro , porque te mentiría-Le dice el otro chico cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno sigamos buscando.

-Si...-Se van.

-Ambos suspiran del alivio.-Gua , lo malo paso, que cómodo se siente estar en esta camilla ya que estamos tu y yo aquí deberíamos...

-¡Ni te atrevas!.-Exclamo sonrojada recorriéndose mas a ella y el mas a sarada, que al final salio cayendo de la camilla, directo al suelo boca arriba topándose con el techo , cuando unos ojos se posaron a ella, mirándola dulcemente.

-Veo que se siente agradable acostarse ahí, yo también quiero probar.-Sarada, no sabia que quería decir, cuando ese instante...tenia cerca el rostro de un chico mirándola fijamente y sus cabello tocaban su piel de sus mejillas y frente.

-Sarada-chan...-Dijo tiernamente como el susurro del viento, ella no hace nada.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?.-Le pregunta.

-En realidad a pasado tiempo que estuvimos haci de cerca, no sabes cuanto extrañaba ver esos hermosos ojos.-Ella no sabia que decir, el acerco su mano para empezar acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza.

-(¿Que esta pasando? No comprendo bien, pero este sentimiento ya lo sentido antes pero donde).-Dijo en sus pensamientos , cuando se le vino en la mente la imagen de esa persona, abrió mas sus ojos, no podía creerlo eso era imposible, se negaba en creerlo, no podía.-Bo...ru...to...-Sus palabras salieron por si solas de sus labios al pronunciarlo, el chico sonrió.

-Me alegro volverte encontrar Sarada, aunque no haya sido un buen lugar en momento de nuestro encuentro, si que pegas fuerte.

-¿Pero porque...?-No pudo terminar ya que la interrumpió.

-Estoy tan cambiado...porque así la vida no ha sido justo conmigo.

-Boruto, yo...

-No digas nada.-Pone sus dedo en sus labios de ella para silenciarla.-Vivamos este momento como si fuera el ultimo.-Se acerca mas a ella...Sarada, cierra los ojos y solo se deja llevar, sintiendo los delicados labios rosando contra los suyos y sellándolos , juntando sus labios del uno al otro.

* * *

><p>\\En Suna

Se encontraba Itachi mirando un álbum de fotografía en eso...

_Toc...Toc...Toc...Toc..._

_-Itachi, guardo la foto rápidamente atrás de otra fotografiá.-Adelante.-Abrieron la puerta._

_-Itachi, te buscan...-Le dijo deidara, que tenia su cabello suelto y mas largo de lo que tenia cuando era joven._

_-¿Quien?.-Le pregunto extrañado, quien lo buscaría a estas horas de la madrugada, si todos sus conocido sabían que estaba ahorita en Inglaterra , nadie sabe que el estaba en el departamento solamente deidara y hidan, se levanto de la silla y fue haber quien lo buscaba, al llegar donde estaba su amigo se fueron, al caminar en el corredor, vio que hidan, estaba muy conversador mas de lo inusual, ambos se pusieron en marcha y caminaron ambos mas rápido, al parecer era una mujer ya que hidan no se escucharía tan alegre de lo inusual , les dio un mal presentimiento, al llegar a la sala , hidan estaba muy pegado en la pared acorralando alguien muy asustadiza._

_-¡Hidan!.-Le llamo la atención a Hidan, que volteo enseguida y dio una sonrisa inocente.-Aparte de ella, antes que te deje sin herederos.-Obedeció ...apartándose de ella, que estaba asustada, Itachi, abrió los ojos al ver quien la estaba buscando._

_-Rápidamente, corrió hacia a Itachi, abrazándolo fuertemente los dos amigos no entendía que estaba pasando.-Tenia tantas de conocerte papa..._

_-¿Eh? E-e-e-ella le dijo.-Dijo tartamudeando Deidara._

_-Pa-pa-pa-papa a Itachi...-Dijo hidan con los ojos en forma de plato._

_-Itachi, estaba inmóvil no comprendía que estaba pasando y no podía ser un error, la chica se alejo unos centímetros para verlo a los ojos se parecía bastante a el, sus color negros y su cabello era largo y ondulado un color rojizo como las de una persona de su pasado la chica que estaba a su lado era demasiado joven casi la edad de Sarada , su sobrina.-¿Disculpame por mi ignorancia pero no se quien eres?.-La chica lo mira extrañado y sus ojos se llenaron de un agua cristalina apunto de estallar en un llanto, al verla hacia, creo que fue malo en preguntar , el tenia una sensibilidad con las mujeres... no le gustaba verlas triste.-Lo siento ...pero en realidad no se quien eres._

_-¿En-En-Entonces es verdad que no sabes quien soy...?-Dijo aguantando las ganas de sollozar.-Soy Tomori Amane..._

_-¿Tomori?.-Dijo Itachi, al decir el apellido se le venia una imagen de una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rojo y ojos grises. _

_-Si, Tomori...debe conocerla ya que es apellido de mi madre Tomori Hikari, con quien hace unos años tuvo una relación, pero mis abuelos osea tus padres, se oponían ese noviazgo entre ustedes ya que tu... venias de una familia de clase alta y mi mama era de clase baja, y su relación nunca pudo ser pero en una noche de tormenta me consevieron con todo su amor.-Se sonrojo Itachi, Deidara y Hidan, tosieron.-Y es como llegue yo aquí.-Sonrió la chica.- Y no vas a ne garlo lo que paso entre ustedes porque puedo decir los detalles de lo que paso.-Dijo muy pillina, que hizo que Itachi le tapara la boca antes que digiera otra cosa, no había duda esta niña era su hija, ya que era igualita a su madre al decir las cosas al natural._

_-Pues a mi me gustaría saber los detalles como te consevieron hermosa.-Dijo Hidan, levantando la mano muy contento._

_-¡Tu callate Hidan!.-Dijo Itachi, sonrojado.-Mejor hablemos otro lugar mas tranquilo y a solas.-Miro a sus amigos, que sonrieron, y se llevo ala chica que movió su mano despidiéndose de ellos y siendo arrastrada por Itachi, llevándosela hasta su oficina._

* * *

><p><em>En Inglaterra...<em>

_-¡Sasuke!.-Gritaba desesperado casi como loco un hombre de cabello en punta color negro ojos oscuros con unos gogles grises y vestía un traje negro y una camisa blanca para abotonar de bajo del saco, venia arrastrándose, agarrado de la pierna de Sasuke, desde los corredores de la oficina.-¡No te vayas!_

_-Óbito estas haciendo solo el ridículo...-Dijo con un tono de voz frio._

_-Es que los ejecutivos me van a comer vivo...-Le explico._

_-Estas exagerando...si ya esta acostumbrado a los malos tratos.-Dijo con un suspiro._

_-¿Yo Óbito Uchiha, cuando se ha dejado que lo traten mal?.-Le respondió serio._

_-Entonces comportate, como el adulto que eres, en verdad te comportas como un niño malcriado, con razón no te toman enserio las mujeres.-Frunció el ceño Óbito, y lo soltó y se puso de pie sacudiéndose el polvo de sus pantalones._

_-Me dirás porque tanta prisa en irte a japón...Sakura y Sarada, deben estar bien que malo puede pasar no me digas que quieres regresar por un motivo.-Sasuke, se detiene al escuchar esas palabras._

_-Sakura, y yo discutimos antes de que yo partiera por que ella quiere regresar a trabajar._

_-¿Y eso tiene algo de malo? Porque yo no lo veo Sakura, siempre fue así desde que la conociste trabajando._

_-A ella a donde le ofrecieron el trabajo...-Apretó su mano en forma de puño y cerro los dientes.-Fue en Suna._

_-¿Suna? No es donde trabajaba anteriormente …-Alzo los hombros yo no le veo lo malo._

_-Sasori..._

_-Sasori...-No comprendió porque dijo ese nombre...hasta que su mente capto el mensaje , y abrió los ojos.-¡SASORI!.-Exclamo.-¡Sasori...es el mismo quien Sakura, rompió el corazón y dejo aun lado su compromiso por ti!.-Asintió._

_-Ese mismo._

_-Tu mama si que se había enfadado ese día, ya que era la mas contenta por la boda de ellos, hasta recuerdo que hicieron una fiesta de compromiso en tu casa, muy hermosa diría si que mi prima preparo todo con detalle no lo había visto tan feliz desde que caso con tu padre...-Le dijo.-Y también.-Aun faltaba mas que decir.- Ahora que me acuerdo Sasori, es amigo de Itachi, o ya eso se fue._

_-Que mas da si es amigo de Itachi o no._

_-Sasuke, insensible...no se te olvide que tu le quitaste a la novia.-Le recordó.-Deberías sentirte mal , tu como te sentirías si te arrebataran a Sakura o Sarada._

_-Es por eso mismo que debo regresar.-Le dijo.-Si, Sakura, vuelve ahí..._

_-Piensas que cambie de opinión y se de cuenta que fue un error haberse casado contigo._

_-Sobrino.-Puso su mano en el hombro de sasuke.- Se que tu y Sakura , han tenido problemas pero no creo que llegue a ese extremo, ya deberías saberlo mas que nada ...llevan dieciséis años de casados, y no piensas que ella te a demostrado cuanto te ama, dejo todo por ti para estar a su lado al igual que tu luchaste para que eso se lograra, quita todo de tu cabezita tonta y vuelve a la realidad._

_-No quiero perderlas a ninguna de las dos...si se que soy fría con mi familia, pero siempre he sido así siempre, y que debería demostrales cuanto las amo, pero...no se.-Sonrió Óbito.-Tengo un mal presentimiento, Sasori, no creo que se haya rendido tan fácilmente el va aprovechar la oportunidad en arrebatármela._

_-A eso se le llama celos y es muy normal en el mundo pero si te has dado cuenta ...Sakura, es una mujer hermosa,si ella quisiera irse ya lo hubiera echo y con uno mejor de carácter.-Lo miro a Óbito, que ánimos le daba._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mailen Sol: <em>**_Hola te agradezco por tu comentario me da gusto que te gustara y me alegro leerte de nuevo y perdón por la espera del capitulo bueno me despido un abrazo fuerte y un beso :3_

**_HiNaThItHa 16241: _**_Hola me alegra leerte de nuevo y lo que paso entre a la familia Uzumaki fue fuerte pero el dolor tan horrible que será difícil de olvidar Hinata tal vez vuelve a caminar o no aun no se sabe lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos y la verdad de lo que paso boruto al reencuentro de Sarada fue algo impactante pero a cambiado tanto el chico que ni ella misma no lo reconoció pero esperemos que eso se arregle bueno me despido te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso._

**_Dianis 1504: _**_Hola me alegro que te gustara :3 y perdón por la espera espero que te guste el capitulo me despido y me despido un abrazo y un beso._

**Iseki Higuatari:**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia en verdad y me gusto que gustara ^o^ espero que te guste este capitulo y en verdad perdón por la tardanza me despido un abrazo grande y un beso.

**Taty Hyuuga:**Hola muchas gracias :D por las recomendaciones los tomare en cuenta se que mi ortografía es pésima espero arreglar esos detalles y de todo lo demás te lo agradezco enserio ^o^ me da gusto que te gustara :) me despido un abrazo grande y un beso.


End file.
